Strangers in Passing
by Kestra EchoWolf
Summary: A ransom case was not how Private Investigator Isabella Swan wanted to start her day. But that's how it did start... and now, things are about to get more twisted as she crosses paths with Edward Cullen, rogue Detective of Seattle PD. Will they remain strangers in passing? Or will something more appear as the cases get darker? AU All Human ExB Rated for language and situations.
1. It started with a Ransom Note

This was not how Isabella Swan wanted to start her day. She was looking forward to an actual day off from work. She had _plans_ today dammit! But no... justice had to be served. In this case, a young Seattle heiress had to be found. _Ugh..._ she cast her eyes wearily at Detective Michael Newton- _Mike_ as he insisted she call him- sat watching her intently. His brassy gold badge hung loosely around his neck, glinting as he breathed in and out shallowly. If she was being honest, it was the detective's company that irritated her more than the case he presented to her.

 ** _Deliver the Halloway family fortune, estate documents and_**

 ** _Sondra Halloway's will to the Golden Anthem Theater_**

 ** _Or you will never see her again._**

The note sat mockingly in front of her; daring her, challenging her to solve this puzzle. It was a shame for this criminal, Isabella Swan _loved_ puzzles. It was why she was one of the best private investigators this side of the Mississippi. She had to give the writer credit: the ransom note was direct, specific and the terms were obtainable. In fact, it was nearly classed as amateur at best. It was the _who_ that baffled her. _That_ was the key was finding _who_ wrote the ransom note, even though she had a pretty solid idea already just by reading it.

"What do you think?" Mike asked, leaning further into her space. His blue eyes glanced downward, to look at the note she was sure. She could barely keep her schooled face and not wrinkle her nose against the god awful cologne he chose to bathe in today!

"Why don't you take me through it one more time?" she asked, pushing the ransom note back to his side of the desk.

Mike sat down again and flipped open his notepad. "At nine-thirty this morning-"

"No, from memory. Tell me what you remember; what did you observe?"

Mike flushed slightly, closing the notebook and setting it down beside the note. Isabella folded her hands under her chin and directed her dark brown eyes to his... watching for any tells that he would omit a truth. It was a talent that she inherited from her father.

"At nine-thirty this morning," he began again, "my car was called to the Halloway house. Mrs. Sondra Halloway had called frantically demanding a cruiser and CSI be sent to her estate immediately. Her great-granddaughter daughter, Jessica Halloway had been kidnapped sometime during the night. Mrs. Halloway reported that she was taking breakfast in the Solarium when Ms. Andrews, Jessica's governess had burst in frantically reporting the crime."

"Whom did you speak to first?"

"Mrs. Halloway."

"How did she look?"

"Distraught. Who wouldn't when your great-granddaughter was reported kidnapped?" Isabella uncapped her pen and opened her own notebook, taking notes carefully as she listened.

"I find it interesting you say the word, 'distraught.' She wasn't angry?"

"I think she was more scared than angry. She's ninty-seven, Bella-" she shot him a glare. " _Isabella_ ," he quickly corrected. She eased her expression, nodding for him to continue. "She kept going on and on about how her late husband had ensured that they were all comfortable. Her will was carefully written, but she wouldn't elaborate how. She said that she had it that way to ensure that everyone whom had value would be comfortable after she died and passed the Head of House to the next person."

 _Interesting,_ Isabella noted this and circled it. "Keep going."

"I interviewed the governess next. She reported that she had arrived at Halloway Estates promptly at eight-thirty this morning." Isabella arched a brow and Mike smirked, "You're thinking what I'm thinking. If she was there at eight-thirty, but the crime was reported at nine-thirty, then there is room for her to snatch Jessica Halloway!"

"You're jumping to conclusions without evidence," Isabella pointed out. However, the thought did trigger in her mind.

"Sorry, you're right. Ms. Andrews stated that she went to find Jessica when she didn't find her in her rooms. She went to the bathroom, thinking she was preparing for the day, but didn't find her. She searched all her usual places of interest, but didn't find her charge. That was when she claimed to become worried and started asking the house staff. No one had seen Jessica leave the house. However, that still leaves the night before as a window of opportunity."

 _Agreed,_ thought Isabella.

"By the time she made it to the dining hall, where Jessica's mother was eating, Ms. Andrews became frantic. She ran back to Jessica's room in search of a clue. That's where she found the ransom note." _That's odd. Why did she just then find the note?_ Isabella hmmed softly, making sure to mark the correct indicators to investigate further. "That was when she rushed to the Solarium to alert Sondra Halloway of the kidnapping."

"Did you interview further?"

"No. When CSI turned up nothing, I was requested to schedule interviews with the rest of the household."

Isabella frowned, dropping her pen loudly on her notebook. "Why?"

Mike had the decency to look as puzzled as she was. "Sondra Halloway stated indirectly that this was not the first time Jessica had disappeared. However, this _was_ the first time a ransom note has surfaced. By the time all the leads closed, I called you. I figured you would find something I missed."

"It's still extremely early in the investigation. Mrs. Halloway called Seattle PD, not me. I don't see why you brought me onto this case. There are still _hundreds_ of questions Detective Newton. Questions that were left unanswered and unasked! Just because CSI doesn't find anything out of the ordinary doesn't mean a crime has not been committed."

Mike squirmed slightly, intimidated by the fire in her eyes.

Isablla sighed softly. "How old is Jessica Halloway?"

"S-seventeen, her eighteenth birthday is in three days."

 _Convenient,_ her theory just gained strength. However, Isabella couldn't help but get a longer, louder nagging feeling in her gut. _Something's wrong here, something doesn't add up. But I need more clues and evidence!_

She stirred her coffee slowly,staring into the golden brown, swirling liquid. "What do you think?" asked Mike, breaking the tense silence.

Isabella sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "Give it twenty-four hours. Let them stew... then we'll go to Halloway Estate tomorrow."

"So you're taking the case?" Mike's blue eyes brightened and he stood up excitedly. "You won't regret it!"

 _No, I won't. I never regret a case,_ Isabella thought as she got up from her seat. She handed him her card. She watched him input the number into his phone and quickly call her. She felt it go off in her pocket and she reached around to silence it. She saw his bright smile drop a bit in disappointment. "That's my business phone," the smile dropped further. "Call me if there is any new developments between now and then. I... I look forward to working with Seattle PD."

"It's always a pleasure, Ms. Swan," Mike offered, following her formality. "And thank you."

"Do you mind if I take a copy of the note? I need to study it further."

"Absolutely!" he was quick to leave and fulfill her request.

She allowed a small smile in return as she gathered up her trench coat and headed out of the interview room. Seattle PD bustled all around her as cops and convicts alike moved from one desk to another and back. She watched one particularly burly cop with a silver shield around his neck shove a kid into a seat and order him to stay put. _Probably probation,_ she thought as she observed him. _Split lip and the starting of a black eye... I don't see any gang colors or tattoos. His shoes look really worn... a runaway._ She turned her eyes away as she fought to keep her expression as neutral as possible. She sipped her coffee as she thought back to the meeting she just left. She stopped as Mike ran up and offered her a crisp photocopy of the note. She didn't truly need it, but it was good to put into her files for this case. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I promised a friend of mine lunch," Isabella's eyes lifted to the clock above the door. "Which I'm going to be late for if I don't leave now."

"I'll walk you to your car." She started to decline, but Mike was already opening the door for her. She groaned internally and passed through, catching his eyes as they dropped further down to watch her ass. _Great... not only is he overeager, he's a perv too._ By the time they made it to the entrance, he stopped her. "Isabella... if I can ask, why did you take this case at all?"

She stopped, surprised by the question. "Because crimes that involve children, even almost adult children, are some of the worst a criminal could ever commit."

Without a second thought, she turned just as the door opened, running into a very tall, very warm body. Pain raced up her face as her nose crushed into his badge and yelped as his walkie crackled loudly in her ear. "Fuck! What the hell?!"

"Watch it, lady!" the officer snarled back. She backed away in surprise, rubbing her nose. The officer's eyes blazed as he hauled in his captive. "Move! Are you going to stand in the way of me booking this mother fucker?! Get out of the way!" he roared.

Rage built into her system quickly and she opened to swiftly correct this... this... her eyes shifted as she took in his arestee. _James Hunter,_ she slowly shut her mouth and backed away further. She knew this face. He was recently on her board of escaped prisoners... there was a high price on his had. _Was_ being the keyword. She yanked open the door and disappeared into the Seattle traffic just as the sky opened up and rained down it's glory.

 _Fucking hell... what a way to start the day!_

* * *

 **Okay... so, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Are you intrigued?**

 **It's my first hand at trying a mystery of... anything!**

 **It started as a writing prompt from a book that I've been using to help me get through my writer's block: "642 Things to Write About" By: The San Francisco Writers' Grotto.**

 **The link to it will be in my bio! It's a major help to me and if you're having issues with continuing or finding inspiration for a story, I highly recommend it!**

 **Leave me a comment or a review!**

 **-Kestra**


	2. Sushi and Research with Jinx

By the time Isabella made it in the door of Tsunami Storm Sushi Bar, a downpour had hit the streets of Seattle. She pried her coat off and stood carefully on the rug so not to create a puddle. A waitress swiftly made her way over with a heavily accented greeting and an offer to take her coat. She accepted, quickly withdrawing her wallet. "Hello Saki, I'm here to meet Jacob." The waitress's eyes lit up with a smile; clearly, Jacob had brought his appetite with him today.

"Yes-yes! Mr. Jacob is here now with Ms. Nessie. You join them today?" Saki inquired, quickly grabbing a menu.

"Yes, I am," Isabella returned her infectious grin.

"This way please," Saki quickly turned elegantly on her spiked stiletto heel and walked away. Isabella suppressed a shudder as she watched, cringing as she anticipated a fall. But Saki was not her. She was graceful despite the thin heels that held her up. She was very comfortable and found her center of gravity easily. It was a talent that Isabella's mother, Renee, had tried for years to teach her. However, much to her ire, Isabella was a klutz; Class A in Renee's words.

"Bella!" Jacob stood with a grin. Another server swiftly moved to pull out her seat. The Private Investigator smiled warmly at the nickname. Only those closest to her would ever be able to call her Bella. "I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm sorry, I got... I got called into a case last minute. I didn't expect to get caught in the storm."

"Oh don't tell me you _walked_ all the way here," Renesmee Swan groaned.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Bella!" her half-sister groaned, falling back. "You have a perfectly good car!"

"And I have two perfectly good legs as well. Besides, this place isn't that far from PD." Jacob arched a dark eyebrow and met Nessie's dark eyes. They turned to the matching pair in the older sibling, and Bella sighed softly before answering the silent question. "I got called in on a case that's based in the ritz. I don't know how much I can say right now, but I can tell you that this one started sloppy."

"Who's the lead?" Jacob asked, sipping his tea.

"Detective Michael Newton-"

"-I feel sorry for the victim already," Jacob cut her off, finishing his cup before pouring out another. Nessie and Bella shared a look. It was amazing to Bella that they had so much in common for half siblings. They were only two years apart in age, Bella being oldest at twenty seven, yet they shared the same eyes and pale skin and the cursed ability to blush practically on command... yet they were also very different. Bella followed their father, somewhat, and became a Private Investigator while Nessie went off and became a reporter; which was how she met Jacob. She interviewed him since he was the lead Sheriff's Deputy in a smuggling case. "So what's the story?" Jacob broke their strange, almost twins-ey connection.

Bella hesitated, picking her words carefully. She focused her eyes on the menu, although she didn't need to. She practically ordered the same thing every time. She looked up and Saki swiftly moved to her side. "The usual?" she asked. "Tuna tataki, salmon roll, volcano roll and four salmon sashimi? Green hot tea."

"You know me so well," Bella smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Saki only beamed, pleased with remembering and turned to Jacob.

"Another Boston roll?"

"Yes and more ginger this time, please."

 _"Hai!_ I mean, yes! And Ms. Nessie?"

"I'm good for right now. I don't have the appetite these two have," she gestured wearily to her sibling and her boyfriend. "I don't know where they put it." Saki only smiled and hurried away.

"Bella?"

She ducked at the quiet prod. "A kidnapping... the kid's seventeen, only three days away from her eighteenth birthday. There's ransom involved, but I can't say who or what."

"Sounds juicy," Nessie sipped her water

The table went silent while Bella inadvertently slipped into her new case. It was unusual for a police force to call a P.I into a case... but for her in particular it wasn't the first time she was called to consult. But this time, she was _called into_ the case, to investigate. Why? What was the purpose of this?

The next thing that bothered her was Sondra Halloway's behavior. It was clear she was worried about Jessica, but the sudden dismissal of the police had caused her to raise eyebrows. The ransom note was odd too. Amateur as she thought before, to where she was certain that Jessica had written the note herself, but still the way things played out was odd. Everything seemed... too perfect. The logical assumption would be that Jessica simply ran off under the guise of the ransom note since she was reported to have a history doing so. But something... didn't add up. There were pieces missing. That by itself, until Bella was proven wrong, told her that an actual crime had been committed.

"You've got that face," Jacob leaned forward. "You're on the scent of something, Bloodhound."

 _"Jacob,"_ Bella ground out in warning. Nessie reached over and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"Stop it, don't bug her about it. It's her day off- it _is_ still your day off, right?"

"Yeah, I told Newton I was going to give the family twenty-four hours before we would return. I want to talk to S- the victim's family first." She blushed when she nearly tripped and gave away their names.

"They're not calling for an immediate rescue?" Jacob asked, eyebrows shooting into his dark hairline. His native american features stretched into an expression of pure shock. "No news crews, no grid searches... nothing?"

"The PD was suddenly dismissed... or that's what I'm lead to believe. I'm not sure why normal protocol isn't being followed in this case. I think it's due to the family's insistence. Who knows, but I'll find out tomorrow."

"This case stinks like a bowl of bad meat," Nessie huffed. They quieted as Saki set down Bella's and Jacob's meal. Her companion behind her appeared and removed the now empty teapot and replaced it with a fresh one.

Bella quickly snapped her chopsticks, poured and mixed her wasabi-soy sauce and clapped her hands together once. _"Itadakimasu,"_ she announced quietly and dug into her meal.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later when Bella arrived home at her apartment, setting down the new books she purchased from her favorite bookstore on the table. The _mrrow_ of her black cat Jinx alerted her that her bowl was empty. She quickly opened a can of wet food and refilled her water dish and sat down at her desk. The fist thing she pulled out was the ransom note from her bag and laid it out in front of her. Bella always preferred to keep the original copy, but the original this time was in evidence lock up. But this photocopy had come out extremely well, even though she would never tell Detective Newton. She didn't want any advances from him... at all of any kind.

The note, from her memory, was on cream, obviously high class, paper with the Halloway family crest as a watermark in the background. That meant only a Halloway or someone who worked directly for the household had access to it. The script was clean and and written, but it was difficult to tell from this picture. The more she looked at it, the more she felt certain that Jessica had written this note herself. For what purpose remained to be seen but she had a distinct feeling behind her reasoning that the will was really the more important document here. It was the only thing that came up in Newton's interview with Sondra Holloway.

 ** _The will was particularly written... and no statement about the family fortune nor the estate documents._**

She notated into a new case file she brought up on her laptop. Every thought, every suspicion she had went into this file. She copied the notes she made from her meeting with Newton into the file before hitting save. She labeled the appropriate case number and sat back in her comfy, leather swivel back chair and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, she will be headed to the Halloway Estate to talk with Sondra. Only then will this headache of a mess alleviate itself. _Don't make assumptions without evidence,_ Charlie Swan's voice echoed in her mind. However, there was no harm in speculating.

Thinking about the case lead her thoughts to her abrupt meeting while leaving the precinct. She didn't think about it, but she checked the Wanted lists for James Hunter and sure enough, his picture was updated and marked 'CAPTURED.'

"Good riddance," she told Jinx. The feline blinked her bright green eyes at her and jumped into her lap, turning once and then sitting comfortably as if to look at the computer. "The rapist that escaped last week was caught, it looks like some bounty hunter got him." She clicked and found a news article linked to the site.

 **Women of Seattle can rest easy now that convicted serial**

 **rapist and murderer, James Hunter, Age twenty-seven,**

 **was arrested by Detective Edward Cullen of Seattle Police Department.**

 **Cullen is a Bounty Hunter turned Cop**

 **and clearly his skills are clearly honed in on finding even the**

 **best hidden of rats!**

"So... Edward Cullen, huh?" she gazed at the picture snapped by the reporter's photographer. She had heard his name in passing... and not all good things. He was rough, tough and not afraid of grit from what she heard. But there were fearful whispers of him being a dirty cop. There was very little to be said about gossip, but there could always be an under layer of truth to it. In the picture, Edward looked to be cool, calm and professional in his uniform. She couldn't see any other officers in the photo, but that didn't mean there weren't any. She was sure he was the one she ran into at the precinct entrance.

She took in his image, from his copper hair to his sharp jaw. She wondered quietly what color eyes he had. What was he really like? What happened to present the raging beast that demanded her to follow his orders. She tensed, jaw tightening. Jinx tensed up as well as Bella's nails dug a little further into her velvet fur.

 _We're just strangers in passing, right? No need to hold onto this animosity._ Yet Bella couldn't shake the anger... something in her gut told her this wouldn't be the first time she saw Edward Cullen.

* * *

 ****Side note: Itadakimasu is Japanese for 'Let's Eat' and is often said before a meal.**


	3. Meeting the Halloway Family

Sleep did not come for the weary Isabella Swan. Insomnia didn't come as any form of surprise, though, as she waited in line for her caffeine fix at Alley Cat Cafe the following morning. Her best friend, Alice, had opened it with a bookstore attachment that she also frequented. Her husband, Jasper, managed that side of the store. She checked her silver pocket watch and noted that she still had plenty of time, despite the usual seven a.m. crowd that waited patiently for Alice's coffee. When she finally made it to the front of the line, Alice's bright blue eyes lit up... and then immediately became worried.

"Uh oh... Bella, you're in a suit."

"Hi Alice," she greets. "I'm fine, thanks, how are you?"

"You _hate_ suits," Alice ignores her greeting while she takes in the black blazer and trim, equally black pants in her ensemble.

 _Really? No shit,_ Bella thought, quickly changing the subject. "Nectar of the Goddess please," she orders, handing her the familiar five dollar bill for a five-even drink.

"Fuck and now you're evading the observation."

"Alice... please, not now. It's too early."

"Call me later?"

"Sure."

"Oy! Are you going to finish ordering or what?! You're holding up the line!" a voice barks behind me. Bella tenses, taking a breath and looks up into the reflective glass behind Alice. She could make out her own reflection and a taller one behind her. Definitely male. She bites her tongue against a stinging, 'Wait your turn' but doesn't let it escape. The guy's a jackass, and obviously an impatient one. She steps to the side without apology and turns to get a look at him. Her heart begins to thump and a telltale blush creeps into her cheeks as his forest green eyes meet her own. When she met his eyes head-on, they darkened into a jade color with flecks of gold in them. Immediately she feels her hackles rise and she narrows her own. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt the niggling that she had met this guy before... but where?

Mr. Jackass's face twists and she swears she could see smoke billowing out of his mouth. "Sir, your order?" Alice cuts in, hoping to diffuse the situation. The man continues his stare off with Bella, though. Neither one wanting to back down into submission. But the longer they continue, the more angry both become.

"The fuck's your problem?!"

"I didn't say a damn word to you," Bella states coolly. "I moved, you're the one spouting enough fire to burn the place down!"

"Yet you keep staring at me like some kind of fucking lunatic."

"Takes one to know one," she shoots back. It seems her immediate responses are goading more anger out of this person. She scoots one foot back, thankful that she wore flats today despite the formal attire.

"Bella, here's your coffee. Nectar of the Goddess, cream and sugar, extra whip just how you like it. I'll call you later," Alice's firm intervention breaks Bella's concentration enough to accept the paper cup. The heat warms her palm immediately but does little to soothe her anger towards this man.

She turns to go, but not before stating just low enough for him to hear, "Are you going to finish ordering or are you going to continue to hold up the line?"

The man whips around so fast she swore she heard his neck crack. She grinned and sipped her cup of heaven and exited the cafe.

Thankfully it didn't take her long to make it to Seattle PD headquarters. She groaned into her cup when she spotted Detective Newton waiting for her out front near, what she assumed to be, his car. She took a moment to take it, even mentally photographing the license plate. The four door Ford sedan had all the clear indicators of an unmarked cop car. A tilt of her head helped her see the spotlight on the driver's side mirror and the carefully hidden lights near the dash and back windshield.

"Isabella!" he straightened up with a grin and a wave.

 _Damn, spotted._ She returned the gesture and stopped a few feet away to throw out her cup. Isabella had to admit he did clean up pretty well. He was clean shaven and his blond hair brushed back and away from his face. His uniform was crisp and professional... yet when she got close enough she smelled the ungodly cologne. _Dammit to hell and back. Doesn't he know cologne is flammable?_

"Detective," she acknowledged verbally. His grin turned slightly smug and he made a ballant show to look her up and down.

"You look beautiful."

"...Thank you," she finally answered after a brief pause. "Well, shall we?"

* * *

Halloway Estate was like a fantasy painting brought to life. Isabella nearly classed the mansion itself as a castle with the way it was built. The gray stone finishing and archways gave an air of being transported through a portal from Seattle, Washington USA, to somewhere in centuries old England or Ireland. The lawn was impeccably kept and fragrant flowers lined the walk. The drive was layered in russet colored bricks and carefully paved to where there was barely a bump in the path. When they exited the car, a valet descended from the front door, took Detective Newton's keys and went to park the car. When Isabella looked down, she barely saw any tire marks from previous vehicles. _Well, this takes OCD up another hundred levels,_ she thought.

She felt a prickle of unease on her head, causing her to look up and see the curtains swishing away as someone quickly closed them. "Isn't this place amazing?" Mike asked, straightening his uniform. "You don't feel like you're in Seattle anymore."

"I guess that's how the like it," Isabella commented, moving up the granite steps to the door. A maid quickly opened the door and Isabella was hit by how... nearly antiseptically the hall smelled. It was _too clean..._ nearly hospital standard.

"Detective Newton," a man appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by an elderly lady. Isabella knew this was Sondra Halloway from pictures and her grandson, Nicholas Halloway. She fought to keep her expression schooled as she took in his unusually calm expression. "I wasn't expecting any others today, just you."

"This is Isabella Swan, a private investigator and consultant for Seattle PD. I thought she could lend us some insight."

"Insight?" Sondra Halloway's voice sounded creamy and soft. Isabella's eyes immediately cut to hers. Slate gray clashed with brown immdediately as one woman took in the other. After a heartbeat, Sondra smiled, "Yes, I've heard of you. You are Sheriff Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella. Nicholas, you remember that cold case with the serial murderer, William Stone. She's the one who solved the case."

Isabella offered a kind smile while Nicholas now looked at her with new eyes. "The piano prodigy killer? The police named the whole mystery after him: The William Stone Case."

"It was one of my tougher cases. I was hired in by one of the victim's families. I can personally guarantee that William Stone is not getting out of prison anytime soon."

"Not with all the evidence and the witnesses you found in hiding. The poor soul never stood a chance," Sondra praised. "It's a shame that fame went to his head like that."

William Stone was a professional piano prodigy since the age of seven. He had sociopathic tendencies which made him very easy to get along with, however the did not handle competition well. He had prior, minor reports, of making threats against any competition in school. However, for one reason or another, the dispute was dropped. He had never surfaced again until Isabella found Audrey Niles, a professional pianist for the Seattle Orchestra, beaten to a bloody pulp. It took some work, but Isabella finally got her talking about her attack... and she was the first surviving witness. She told her Isabella had saved her life the night she found her. Audrey was sure William Stone would've killed her if she hadn't been where she was. _I believe her. William stone had six kills under his belt. I'll be damned if he gets a seventh._

"A lucky break," Nicholas Halloway announced. Isabella's eyes shifted to the younger Halloway and cocked a brow. His light gray-blue eyes were icy cold. Too cold for someone who's kin was missing.

"Even a lucky break is still a break, Mr. Halloway," Isabella answered crisply. "You are not satisfied with my work?"

Nicholas Halloway did not answer. Isabella didn't break her eyes from him though. He was dressed immaculately, much like his grandmother beside him and their house reflected their wealth. She felt slightly under dressed for this meeting, but she quickly banished the thought. There was no way she came from money as old as the Halloway's. She had no right to feel bitter about it. At thirty five, Nicholas Halloway's eyes held a coldness that didn't sit well with Isabella. If she could, she would swear his eyes were green with jealousy. He was one of the lesser known Halloway relatives from what she recalled in her late night searches. He did poorly with investments but he was stellar at numbers. So why this was a fact remained a mystery to Isabella. His brother, the late Sean Halloway and his wife Samantha, Jessica's parents, had been the successful pair of the household. However, they had died in a fatal car wreck trying to flee from Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans.

Nicholas's own father, Sondra's only son and child, Harold Halloway made it clear to his mother he did not want any of the responsibility that came with being head of the Halloway family. From Isabella's research, it had broken Sondra's heart to have to wait so long for her grandchildren to grow, even though there were only two in her lineage. One now deceased and the great granddaughter missing, she was sure the stress would be getting to the Halloway elder. However, if it was, she was not showing it. She held herself with grace for someone of her age.

"Shall we sit in the library?" Sondra broke the tense silence, gesturing with her cane to the door to Isabella's left. Mike grasped her shoulder and cleared his throat while the Halloways descended the stairs and entered ahead of them.

"Swan? What's on your mind?"

"I'm just making observations, Detective. I took the liberty of doing some digging overnight... and I don't like what I see."

Mike nodded, swallowing softly as they moved into the library. Isabella entered first and she immediately noted the displeasure on Nicholas Halloway's face. _Great... it seems he has issues with women._ Her eyes roamed around the library, taking in faces she's never met before both old and young. _I probably would've never met these people if a crime hadn't been committed,_ she thought wearily. _Shame._

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with us, Mrs. Halloway, Mr. Halloway. Would you mind if I recorded this conversation for the investigation?" Isabella asked. The Halloways granted her request and she quickly placed and activated a small recorder on the oak table. "Isabella Swan, Private Investigator and Detective Michael Newton at Halloway Estate in regards to Case Halloway 2016. Mrs. Sondra Halloway and Mr. Nicholas Halloway are also present with others in company. I would like to find Jessica as quickly as possible. Would you please introduce everyone in the room?" Isabella withdrew her notebook and pen and flipped it open to a new page.

Sondra dipped her head in acknowledgement. "This is Francesca Andrews, my great granddaughter's governess," she waved the woman forward. Isabella took in the woman's expression. Her eyes were red from tears and she was wearing muted colors. She notated this though she didn't write them down. Ms. Andrews looked to be in her mid thirties to early forties yet she still looked very beautiful. Time was treating her well. Her soft, caramel colored hair was swept back into a neat bun at the back of her head and her makeup was minimal. It was a wise choice, Isabella noted, since she appeared to be crying so hard.

"Beside her is Miranda Lois, Nicholas's fiancee," a woman with dark brown hair and eyes dipped her head. She was dressed in red with pearls around her neck.

"Ms. Lois," Isabella greeted with a nod in return.

"You know my grandson, Nicholas. To the left of Francesca is her adopted son, Ryan and his sister Ivory." Ryan was built like an athlete, his long brown hair was pulled back. From the way he stood, Isabella guessed he boxed for his sport of choice. His sister, Ivory, looked very much like her brother. In fact, Isabella guessed that they were actually twins. When she asked, the pair were surprised and confirmed it. Ivory was a half inch shorter than her six foot brother, but she was also built like an athlete... swimmer she guessed but it was too early to tell.

"Mrs. Halloway," Mike spoke up, looking puzzled, "Why did you ask for Ms. Andrews and her children to be present?"

"They are... written into my will." Every head in the room whipped to Sondra Halloway, whom met each of their gazes head on.

 _So it is about the will,_ Isabella circled the note in her notebook. _I knew it... it's not about the estates and the money, it's about the will._ _Clever._

"Is there anyone else written into the will who is not of direct relation?" Isabella asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Nicholas's godson, Aro Castielle."

"Is he here now?"

"No, he's in Italy."

"I see." She circled the name to follow up on later.

"Now, Mrs. Halloway, I need to ask a very important question. However, it might be considered crude."

"Isabella," Mike warned, tensing at her frank tone.

"No, no, Detective. I am very aware of Ms. Swan's reputation. She gets her instincts from her father. Go ahead child, ask."

"You were the one who reported Jessica missing. Yet you did not alert the media or offer a reward to be in place for her safe return, why is that?"

Eyes turned to the elder Halloway in curiosity. Apparently Isabella hadn't been the only one to ask this question. Sondra's expression faltered and Isabella caught it. There was... fear in her eyes. "Jessica has run off before, but never like this. This is the first time a ransom note has been in place. I believe a crime has been committed, but I hesitate to bring it to public eye."

"Why?"

"There are greedy people, Ms. Swan. Should Jessica be found, I doubt she would be returned unharmed. Besides... I cannot take a scandal to the family name." _So she's being cautious... but why?_

"Do you or any of the people present think there are people at threat to you or who would harm Jessica?"

"There are many people who don't harbor love for the Halloway Family, Ms. Swan," Nicholas bit out at her. "I can have a list of business associates ready for you at the end of day."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Halloway," Isabella stated, writing down reactions as each person shifted their eyes from one speaker to another. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm an executive of the Halloway shipping business."

"That is a hard job to do," Isabella noted. "Things are going well?"

"Now that the economy is picking back up, yes."

"But your passion lies in ship building, correct? I've seen a picture of a custom boat you did for your friend, Robert Castielle." Nicholas's cold expression cracked with shock.

"Y... you know about the Moonlight Lady?"

"I saw a picture of it in a magazine. It's a beautiful boat." Nicholas went silent, shell shocked. Isabella moved on.

"Ms. Lois, what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm an architect for the Halloway Construction."

"It must be a challenge with the Seattle weather."

"Not really since I'm a born and raised Washingtonian and I've lived in Seattle all of my life. I'm built for it, quite literally."

"So business has been good?"

"Yes, as Nicholas said, with the economy picking up things are looking good."

"I see... Ms. Andrews, you are Jessica's governess, as was stated in the initial report. You were the one who realized Jessica was missing?"

"Yes, Miss," Francesca blotted her eyes with a handkerchief. "I've been Ms. Jessica Halloway's governess since she was a wee child. Ryan, Ivory and Jessica all grew up together."

 _So that explains why the twins are here,_ Isabella noted. _They're friends..._ a thought struck her. "May I see the most recent picture of Jessica that you have?" The governess was immediately in action and she hurried to one of the shelves in the library. She returned with a photo album, dated for all of year 2015. Isabella flipped it open and showed it to Mike. It was her senior year picture, one that was carefully placed in a gold leaf page. Jessica had her great grandmother's slate gray eyes, high cheekbones but her late mother's coloring. Whereas most of the Halloway family was of pale complexion, Jessica was more deeper, golden tan. She was startling beautiful with the unusual combination. Isabella flipped to another picture, one she was looking for. It was of a family barbecue. There were many more people in this photo... friends and colleagues it seemed. But here, Jessica had her arm thrown around Ryan Andrews... Francesca's son. They were laughing together with Ivory. She could see Jessica also had the lithe body of an athlete.

"What sport does Jessica compete in?"

"Oh, Jessica isn't an athlete. She's a dancer," Sondra corrected.

"Contemporary or ballet?"

"She does a bit of everything, but she loves freestyle," Ryan spoke up. "She started out as a ballerina, but she branched out into other styles. She's... a beautiful dancer."

"You don't strike me as a dancer, Mr. Andrews."

"Please call me Ryan," he blushed. "And I'm not... I'm a boxer."

 _Ah, I'm right again,_ Isabella gave herself a pat on the back.

"I'm the dancer," Ivory spoke up. "That's how Jessica and I got to become friends."

"I see," Isabella smiled warmly. Ivory's dark blue eyes met hers and returned the gesture with a watery one of her own.

"Since we're all acquainted, Detective Newton and I will be interviewing each of you separately. Mrs. Halloway, are there two rooms that we may use for this?"

"Yes, there is my study over there and the Solarium through that door there." She pointed to each room in question. "They both have their own doors."

"Excellent. Detective, you will take the study, I'll take the Solarium. Mrs. Halloway, if you would be so kind, I would like to start with you first." Sondra didn't look surprised but she got up and lead the way as Mike requested Ms. Andrews to the study. Isabella stopped at the door to the Solarium and turned to eye each of the remaining occupants. "Please remain here, I will be returning shortly."

As the door closed, Isabella couldn't help but think, _The kidnapper is among us... I just have to sniff out who._

* * *

 **Wow... I didn't think I would write two whole chapters for this story. But honestly, I wasn't sure how to continue Chapter 2 and *blows ta-ta-ta-taaaaaaa on trumpet* Chapter 3 was born! And clearly it is the most lengthy out of both chapters I've written.**

 **So as a treat, I am posting up both. Next chapter, I'm thinking it will be time for Bella and Edward to meet face to face, yes? Strangers in passing can only be strangers for so long before one recognizes the other... or do they already? :3**

 **The Jacob/Nessie pairing is a tribute to one of my dearest friends Shelindrea. If you haven't read any of her fics you should jet over to her page and get to reading! Honestly, I can't bear to write up Jacob as the bad guy in this story after reading some of her stuff. So Shelindrea-star! This is for you for changing my views about Jacob all together! You rock!**

 **Still, if you're still with me, stay tuned for our next chapter!**

 **We get to the interviews... and just maybe our first official meeting.**

 **-Kestra**


	4. Sondra's Story and Strangers Meet Again

By the time Isabella exited Halloway Estates, her notebook was nearly full with all she had learned from each of the family members and their present company. However, the one thing that bothered her was that none of the six she had interviewed gave any indication of having done the deed. She had even taken the family up to Jessica's room where the crime had supposedly commenced, but no one reacted out of the ordinary. _This is beginning to get irritating,_ Isabella sighed softly, closing her eyes. The one thing, a very important clue to her, that was very clear was that nothing seemed out of the ordinary about the richly furnished bedroom... it had either been cleaned or Jessica went willingly with her kidnapper. She flipped her notebook to the back of one page and swiftly wrote out:

 _Verify cleaning schedule. Call and remind maid service NOT to touch crime scene!_

"Did you find out anything?"

"Oh I found out alot about the Halloways and the Andrews and Ms. Miranda Lois... it'll take time for me to listen through my recordings and sift through my notes. I want to be absolutely sure before ruling out anyone. Would you please send me a copy of your notes as well?"

"Of course!" Mike grinned like an excited school boy. "Would you like me to drop by your house with them?"

 _That's not an awkward thing for him to ask?_ she asked herself. "I don't think that will be appropriate. If you will please just email them to me once you have them transcribed, I would appreciate it.

"Oh... of course," Mike's grin faltered and a telltale blush reddened his ears. "I'm sorry, that came out much different than I meant it." _How did you mean it then?_ she wondered but turned to look outside. "Would you like me to take you back to the precinct?"

"Yes," Isabella acknowledged. She flipped open her notes and glanced through them... starting with Sondra Halloway, the eldest of the family and current head of house.

* * *

 _((Flashback))_

"Do you think Jessica is alive?" _Okay then, right out of the gate._

"A missing person, even a juvenile, has greater chances of being found in twenty-four hours... however since you declined an initial search and rescue, chances of recovering her immediately are much slimmer," Isabella stated. Sondra's expression crumbled and tears began to leak from her eyes. _This_ was what Isabella was looking for from square one. "But it doesn't mean we won't. It doesn't mean that _I_ won't. I'm not going to sugar coat this, Mrs. Halloway. The fact that you deliberately did not order a search paints everyone in a much darker light."

"I didn't expect this to happen," Sondra murmured quietly. "I... I knew Jessica was unhappy, but I never thought..."

Isabella took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap. "Mrs. Halloway... I need you to take me through Jessica's actions and movements through the last week. Did she seem afraid?"

"Yes," Isabella's attention sharpened. "She was scared, but she wouldn't tell me how. Jessica... I'm sure you've suspected. It's my Will. I have a significant amount set aside for her with specific instructions. I intend to have Jessica take over as Head of the Halloway family when I'm gone."

"Mrs. Halloway, with all due respect, you are ninety-seven years old. Should you live to be even a century, Jessica would still be very young to manage that kind of responsibility."

"I've groomed her for it," Sondra stated matter-of-factly. "Nicholas, God bless his soul... he is very good with numbers but he has no touch for investments or _how_ to run a business. He's too cold. Miranda has given him some warmth, but it's not enough."

 _Well, that explains a few things. He's a good book keeper, but not a business owner._ Isabella noted this in her book before moving on, "What makes you think Jessica is afraid? What happened in the last week that has her scared?"

"It wasn't this last week, it was the week before. I was sitting in on some of her business planning meetings when Aro Castielle mentioned expanding into trade with his fathers business in Italy. Jessica didn't flat out refuse him, but she didn't accept his proposal."

"What do the Castielles erm... trade in?"

"Gems and jewelry. They're very high quality. I'm even wearing a piece that Robert Castielle had designed himself," Sondra moved her collar to show a beautiful, ornate necklace with sapphires. The silver was decorated with delicate filigree that gave it a whimsical feeling. "I intend to leave this to Jessica as well."

"It's beautiful. Why would Jessica be afraid of this proposal?" Sondra hesitated too long for Isabella's liking. "Mrs. Halloway, I would like to remind you that while I am a private investigator my current employer is the Seattle Police Department; the very same squad you called for help from. Any omit of truth that could help rescue Jessica will be considered an obstruction of justice!"

Sondra Halloway swallowed before answering, "Aro Castielle had made it clear that he found Jessica... attractive. If this proposal was going to move forward, he would like to be considered a suitor."

 _A... suitor? I can see why he's attracted to Jessica, she is a beautiful girl._

"And this would bother Jessica... why?"

"Aro had dated Jessica once at my insistence. I thought they made a wonderful couple and that Aro's family would give strength to the Halloway family. We're a small family now... I remember when I was a girl, the family use to be much larger! There were uncles and cousins and parents... but everyone is almost gone now. I have my grandson and my great granddaughter now. They're all I have left. Robert and his family have been good friends to us Halloways during our trials and losses. He even offered to take in Jessica when Sean died!"

Isabella sat back, watching as this woman's mask slowly fell away piece by piece. Here was a woman who remained strong for her family, despite all the loss and heartache she had ever endured. Now with her chosen successor missing, she was feeling her age.

"I take it things did not work out with Aro?"

"No," Sondra admitted, taking a handkerchief from her pocket to dry her eyes. "Jessica had to threaten to break things off publicly in order for them to separate. She, to this day, still won't tell me why."

"I see. Mrs. Halloway, you mentioned Jessica had run off before. Can you remember the first time?"

Sondra went silent and she closed her eyes, thinking. "She was... twelve I think. Twelve of thirteen, it was so soon after her parents died. Jessica had been very close with Sean and Samantha. They were a perfect family," she laughed bitterly. "They were trying for another baby. They went down to New Orleans to visit some of Samantha's friends. She considered them family since she was also an only child. They were going for a wedding. I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic, Jessica had run away for the first time after her parents were laid to rest here in Seattle. They're... they're in the family mausoleum. That's where we found her. She was begging her parents to come back to her." Isabella's heart broke for the girl. She fought to not cry, but she couldn't stop the tears. Sondra offered her spare handkerchief, which Isabella accepted gratefully. "I swore to Sean that I would make his daughter someone to be proud of."

Isabella waited for a moment before pursuing the next question. "But that wasn't the first time she's run off?"

"No, she's taken off three other times. The second time when she was fifteen. She hit a rebellious streak and ran off with a performance troupe to dance. That's where we found her love for it. She told me she didn't want to be a business woman who lived day to day stuck in the office. She had wings and she was going to fly!"

"She has spirit," Isabella smiled.

"She does... she's so brilliant! She's a wonderful dancer, I encouraged her with the condition that she continue her studies for the family. She agreed. The third time she ran away was when she was with Aro."

Isabella's curiosity began to grow. She needed to talk with Aro and soon. "Where was she found?"

"In Seattle with her dance instructor."

"What is their name?"

"Leah Clearwater; I have her address and contact information for you."

Isabella nodded. "And the last time she ran away?"

"I... I brought up how low her prospects were where marriage was concerned. I offered to... set up a few opportunities for her."

Isabella bit her tongue hard to stop herself from jumping up. "Is... is it a tradition to marry young in the Halloway family?"

"Yes. In fact, it is a condition in my will."

 _Back to the will again._

"And this time? What makes you feel that this was an actual kidnapping instead of another run away?"

"Jessica is turning eighteen in two days. I've... I've invited all the eligible bachelors for her to meet someone. She either meets someone and marries by the time she's twenty, or else she forfeits the Head of House and all the power behind it."

"Who stands to gain if she doesn't meet your... requirement."

Sondra sat back, lips thinning. "The Head of House would pass to Nicholas temporarily before going to any child he and Miranda have."

"And should they have no children?"

"If no child is sired within two years after Jessica's twentieth birthday and she still be unmarried, the Head of House would pass to Aro Castielle."

 _That name sure is popping up a lot. The sooner I speak to Aro the better._

"Mrs. Halloway, should it come down to it... would you ever rewrite your will if it were to save Jessica?"

"For Jessica?" Sondra hesitated for too long. _She would have to be severely pushed to rewrite her will,_ she tought.

"Keep it in mind, please. Where were you between six thirty the night before last and nine thirty yestreday morning?"

Sondra looked puzzled at this new question, but answered anyway. "I took my supper early last night at six thirty with Jessica, I did some research in the library between seven thirty to nine and I went to bed. You may verify this with Nicholas and Miranda and Rosalind, my maid."

 _((End Flashback))_

* * *

"Isabella? Isabella... Ms. Swan?" Mike reached over and shook her shoulder, startling her out of her memories. Isabella's brown eyes flashed when she turned to the offender and he quickly retracted his grip. "I've been calling your name for about ten minutes now; we're here. Are you alright?"

"Yes... yes, of course. I'm sorry, I was reviewing my notes on Sondra Halloway."

"Do you think she has something to do with the kidnapping?"

"With the actual crime, not necessarily but I'm not ruling her out. If she did have a hand in it in one fashion or another, she's hiding it very well." Isabella turned, cracking her neck loudly from one side to the other. She sighed softly as she released the muscles from their tense position and moved to get out of the vehicle. Her feet were beginning to protest the flats. Her arches were beginning to ache badly in particular. _Why didn't I pack an extra pair of more comfortable shoes?_ She wondered.

As she turned the corner, she ran into something warm... and distinctly solid. The most familiar about this whole _deja-vu_ experience was the blinding pain that raced up her cheek from hitting something hard. "Ah!"

"Watch where you're going- it's you again!"

Isabella stepped back and glared wincingly at the stranger in front of her. When her eyes focused beyond the haze of pain, she could see it was the same man she met at Alice's coffee shop earlier that morning. "Oh great, it's you again," she echoed. This didn't seem to please the stranger. His lips twisted into a half sneer and he stepped forward, causing her to step back instinctively. He postured his frame to look intimidating, towering over Isabella and overshadowing her.

"You better watch your step, little gir-"

" _You_ better not finish that sentence," Isabella warned calmly. "And step back, you're in my personal space."

"I'm walking here! You ran into me," he snarled.

 _"We_ ran into _each other,_ you dumb ass neanderthal!" Isabella snapped, her anger taking over any pain she had felt seconds ago. "Are you always this damn rude to strangers or is it just me?!"

The man opened his mouth to retort when someone shouted behind him, "Cullen! It's about time you got here!" A large hand smacked him on the back, nearly sending him forward. "Where were you?" Isabella's eyes trailed even higher and met a pair of light, golden brown eyes and a blinding, dimple-filled grin. She suddenly had a flashback to when she was leaving the precinct the day before... the cop with the kid. "Well hello, pretty lady," the man offered his hand. "My name is Emmett McCarty. Don't tell me this jackass was the reason why he's _late_ getting back from lunch?"

Isabella's eyes drifted down to a Captain's badge that hung close to Emmett's chest. She stepped back and saluted him before shaking his hand. "I've heard of you, Emmett 'The Bear' McCarty. I'm Isabella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Emmett's eyes bugged out, "Oh shit! You're the P.I. that's helping with the kidnapping case! I've read some of your cases in the newspaper. It's an honor! Cullen, what are you doing just standing there. Say hello!"

Isabella's eyes turned to meet Edwards. His dark, forest green eyes looked stormy. His face looked like it was trying to be calm and professional but his temper was getting the better of him. He didn't offer his hand, nor did she offer hers. Instead she said, "We've... met in passing."

"Dude, do you know who this is? This is Isabella Swan! Sheriff Charlie Swan's daughter, 'Bloodhound' Bella Swan."

Isabella groaned, feeling eat flush into her cheeks. She reached up to rub her forehead, wincing at the tender spot on her face from where she ran face-first into Edward's badge. "Please don't call me that..."

"Why? It's the truth-"

"McCarty! Cullen! Where are the two of you?!" a voice crackled on their walkies.

"Outside the building, Chief. ETA fifty seconds," Edward answered swiftly, quickly ending their meeting.

"Oh yeah, Chief wanted to see us as soon as we got back from lunch," Emmett looked disappointed. "We've got another case... it sounds like a search and rescue."

"Great..." Edward muttered, turning to follow the Captain inside. He leaned down to Isabella's ear and growled quietly, "We'll settle this _later._ "

* * *

 **So... Edward and Bella have officially met. Though it seems not on the right foot *giggles***

 **What do you think? I'll be spacing out the interviews and notes as we move along or else we were going to end up with a MASSIVE chapter or several semi-long ones. Yes, in mysteries you have to be detail oriented. It's highly important no matter which detective you are, private or PD.**

 **What do you think of Edward? What burr has gotten in his jeans? *dreams* Oh! Right!**

 **I appreciate all the reviews you have left for me, especially the editing PM's that I got for some phrases or sentences that didn't make sense. I strive to make this as much an adventure and love story as possible.**

 **But it's hard when the characters are LITERALLY writing themselves! But that's part of the fun right?**

 **I look forward to the reviews, let me know how you're enjoying the story! I especially love it when you guys are guessing. It makes me giggle like a madwoman (especially when I read them at work lol... my coworkers are going to think I'm nuts).**

 **The mystery continues and the meetings continue to come.**

 **Strangers can only remain strangers for so long...**

 **-Kestra**


	5. Ryan's Feelings, the Hunt continues

Thunder boomed overhead as Isabella waited patiently for Alice to join her at her table. The typical afternoon storm did nothing to improve her mood. _Who does he think he is?!_ she wondered silently, fuming at his parting words. _"We'll settle this later."_ She had the urge to turn and punch him in the stomach for that. _If I ever see him again, I swear to God it'll be the last._

"Hey, here's your grilled cheese special," Alice sat down with the sandwich out to her best friend. "What's with the face? Is the case not going well?"

"Oh no... it's irritating, but it's oaky. I don't get- never mind, I can't talk too much aboutit." Bella tore into her food with gusto and barely chewed between swallows.

"Then what's with the T-Rex impersonation?" Alice asked carefully.

"I ran into Mr. Jackass again today; I think I ran into him once before yesterday while I was at the precinct but I didn't get a good look at him."

Alice's jaw dropped, "You mean tall dark and handsome? The one who was _purposely_ pushing your buttons this morning?"

"I wouldn't know about 'tall dark and handsome,' but yeah, it's the same guy. I swear to God, Alice, I'll sock him in the mouth if I ever see him again!"

"That bad of an asshole, huh?"

"Yeah, what's worse is that he _expects_ us to run into eachother again. Which we won't if I have anything to say about it." Bella finished her sandwich and sat back with a satisfied sight. "You're a damn good cook, Ali."

"Thanks, someone has to feed us since Jasper can burn water," she giggled.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Right on cue, Jasper appeared from the bookstore side with his own sandwich in hand. He grinned lovingly at Alice, kissing her softly before taking a seat. "What's the word, Alley-bird?"

Alice blushed lightly at the endearment and rolled her eyes, "Bella ran into Mr. Jerkface for the second time on her way here, Jazz-man." Thunder clashed loudly outside and a flash of lightning caused the lights to flicker. A few patrons looked up from their meals or books to look outside before returning to their meals. Jasper raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes on the brunette P.I in question. "But that's not all. She ran into him _a first time_ before today." Jasper picked up on the stress and broke into a grin.

"That sounds like fate to me," Jaser drawled, sipping his tea. He winced and reached for the sugar. "I can tell _you_ didn't make the tea today, Alice. No one makes southern sweet tea like you do."

"You'll rot your teeth out with all that sugar, Jasper Whitlock" Bella groused, trying to change the subject. Unfortunately for her, her best friend was having none of it.

"But you have to admit... three encounters? You know what I say about threes," Alice grinned, wiggling three fingers in the air. Bella glared at her and took a long drink off of her coke. "And with his, _ahem,_ parting words I bet you two will meet up for a fourth time here soon."

"Don't you dare go predicting anything," Bella's tough exterior slipped and her eyes flickered with a tinge of fear. "Please Alice."

"Hmmm... I'm thinking... four days, maybe five." Bella groaned and fell back into her seat. She had learned long ago not to bet against Alice Whitlock. It was damn near frightening how accurate she was and how often her predictions came true. Jasper just chuckled softly, tucking into his meal. "So I'm guessing you have a high class case on your hands if you're wearing a suit today. I have to admit the black looks nice but the blazer needs taking in a little bit. You need to accentuate that gorgeous figure, Bells." Alice's eyes narrowed, "Have you dropped weight again?"

Bella blushed mightily and it was enough for Jasper to stop eating and take in her appearance. He too frowned, "Bella... are you getting enough to eat?"

"Yes, I'm getting enough to eat," Bella assured them. "I have a full pantry and Jinx is well fed. I promise, I'm fine."

The Whitlocks didn't look convinced. Jasper was as swift as lightning when he snatched up her arm and rolled up her sleeve, doing a finger check measurement against her arm. Bella had always been on the lean side of the figure scale. She was petite but taller than Alice's 4'11" frame. But there was a time when the pair had practically shared a wardrobe together. Jasper prodded her muscles, which were firm and relaxed in his grip. He tisked, "I swear Bella, one of these days Mama Whitlock is gonna get ahold of you."

"I'm fine, guys," she pulled her arm away. "Would you like me to drop and give you twenty, Major?" Jasper looked her in the eye as if he were truly considering it. His whole demenor melted away and the Air Force vet appeared in his place. Major Whitlock had been forced from active duty due to being severely wounded in a bomb raid overseas. He still held hundreds of white scars all over his body and part of his vision was gone in his left eye. It was a dark time in his life when he returned; each night was filled with terrors of what he saw and of whom he lost. He had been on the verge of committing suicide when he met Alice for the first time in Baton Rouge, Louisianna... she had saved him, his story went. The pair had been together ever since, and it was nearly four years since they met. Alice took his hand and gave Bella a look, but Bella couldn't have it in her to appologize. Jasper cracked a small smile. Bella was one of the few people who was truly honest with him. It was refreshing and a trait he admired... even though there were enough times where she had her foot in her mouth.

"So what's this guy's problem? Did you help arrest him or something?" Jasper asked, sipping his tea.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You think I would forget locking up the ex bounty hunter? Seriously, I don't know what his issue is, but I'm not going to be taking his shit if he keeps this up... and he won't have to worry about his Captain getting involved." She got up from her seat, reaching for her wallet but Alice held up a hand.

"Today is on the house, Bella. I know you're itching to get back to that case. But when you catch a break or when you close it, you and I will go out and _you_ will buy the drinks."

"Deal. I'll call you later, Alley Cat."

* * *

 ** _((Flashback))_**

"Ms. Swan... I don't exactly understand why I'm here," Ryan stated quietly.

"I saw the pictures, Ryan. I know that look very well. You have feelings for Jessica Halloway."

"What? What gives you... I mean... what?"

Isabella smiled softly. "It's okay, everything said here is confidential. I just want to find Jessica."

"Me too, but... Mrs. Halloway is insisting this is a crime. Won't there be a trial?"

"More than likely, yes." Isabella's soft smile faded. "Ryan, I am a P.I. I work slightly differently, but I must pursue every lead. I need you to talk to me."

"I..."

 _Okay, time to switch tactics._ "Love is not a crime. I've seen the pictures, I know how much you care for each other." Ryan's dark eyes stared at Isabella, fidgeting. "Ryan, I need to remind you that any omit of truth will be considered an obstruction of justice," she reiterated. _I hope I don't have to keep saying this._

Ryan flinched, "You're right. I do... have feelings for Jessica. But she doesn't return them."

"Have you told her?" Ryan blushed. "You can't make assumptions without facts, Ryan. You need to tell her and soon."

"I was planning to at her birthday. I wanted... I wanted to prove to her that I truly loved her."

"And you will, when we _find_ her."

They waited a few heartbeats until Ryan took a deep breath and sat up. His own mask fell away. "Anything for Jessica. How can I help?"

"Tell me about Jessica. What is she like?"

"Jessica is beautiful, talented and smart! She's been groomed since she was seven to take over the family line. It's her grandmother's insistence even though times are changing. Jessica _loves_ dancing. When you watch her dance... it's like watching a whole story come to life!"

"Ivory shares this talent with Jessica?"

"Yes, you would think _they_ were the twins instead of Ivory and me. Ivory took to dancing after our father left our mom and mom put me in boxing classes. The rest is history."

"How did you become friends with Jessica?"

"Jessica and I met when my mom brought me and Ivory over when we were kids. Mom was tutoring Jessica and we just... kind of clicked. It took a while for Jessica's great grandmother to warm up to the idea that Jessica had _common_ friends."

"Mrs. Halloway didn't approve of you three being friends?"

"Not at first," Ryan's face darkened. "There are still times where she purposely separates us."

 _Like Romeo and Juliet,two lovers that seem to be unable to be together. Although, with Sondra Halloway's plans for Jessica's party, Juliet might just become Cinderella._ "Do you plan to go pro with boxing?"

"Nah, it's a great stress reliever but it's not my passion. I don't... I don't want to be apart from Jessica. I thought about going and getting my degree in college so I could open up a gym. My coach says I have a natural talent but I don't have the heart for pro competition." Isabella glanced down at his hands and noted the bandages on his knuckles. They looked fresh.

"Ryan, I'm about to ask something hard. Do you have a temper?"

He hesitated, hands curling away from her prying eyes. The look on his face told Isabella that her warning was still fresh in his mind. "Kind of... I don't lose it easily. But when mom called the house and told us Jessica was missing, I punched a hole in the wall. I didn't expect her to go through with running away again! I tried to talk her out of it!"

"Whoa-whoa, Jessica confided in you about running away?"

Ryan's cheeks pinked, "Yes."

"And you didn't think to report that to her great grandmother? Or her uncle?"

"Nicholas doesn't care for Jessica," Ryan shot back, openly startling Isabella. "He would never report her missing. It was always either my mom or her great grandmother."

 _Interesting,_ Isabella noted this and underlined it. "Do you think he would hurt her?" she nearly lost all the breath in her lungs at the murderous look on his face.

"If he did, I will kill him."

Isabella didn't have anything to say about that. She took a deep breath and schooled her features into a mask of calm. "Where were you the day before yesterday to yesterday morning."

"I was in school all day the day before and then I went to the boxing ring afterwards. Coach will vouch for me. I walked home with Ivory around five-thirty and had dinner with mom. We were going to go to school yesterday but mom called ahead and a car from the Halloways came and got us to bring us to the estate. When the cops left, we searched the grounds, thinking she was hiding."

Isabella sat forward, "Has she done that before?"

"Yeah, once... when we were little and her parents just died."

"I see. Why was Jessica planning to run away again?"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know. But I know she's scared."

"What makes you say that?"

Ryan shook his head, "I just know. When I look at her, I just... feel it. Whatever scared her, if she was scared enough to run..." he drifted off, his open ended answer leaving no doubt in Isabella's mind his intent.

"Ryan Anderson, you need to tell me now if you helped Jessica run away."

Ryan stood up, "I didn't! I swear! Do you want a polygraph to prove it?!" his voice cracked at the end. Tears began to leak from his eyes but he held his ground. "I love Jessica Halloway. It's true I would do anything for her, but I _didn't_ kidnap her."

Isabella met his eyes and then nodded, "Thank you Ryan, you have been very helpful to me."

"I have?"

"Yes, however I do have one more question. If Jessica wanted to disappear and have her family not know, would she tell you?"

"Yes... but she didn't this time. I... I don't think..." Ryan suddenly looked scared. Isabella quietly reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out a business card.

"If you think of any place that either hasn't been verified or that we skipped, you can call me. Day or night, it doesn't matter. I'll come and get you and we'll go get her." Ryan looked shocked and carefully took the card.

 _ **((End Flashback))**_

* * *

 _Throb... throb...th-thump_

 _Isabella Swan... you are hopeless romantic,_ Bella berated herself while she re read Ryan's interview. Despite the hard work of being a private investigator, she always had a soft spot for those very much in love. She sighed softly and plugged in her audio recorder and dialed up Seattle PD while she waited for the audio to load.

 _"Backgrounds, this is Angela Kyle."_

"Angela, this is Isabella Swan. I'm a private investigator that is assisting with the Halloway case." She jumped when the phone suddenly clicked loudly and all background noise silenced. "Hello?"

 _"Yes I'm here Ms. Swan, I just took the phone off speaker. What can I do for you?"_ Angela sounded particularly eager to be talking with her. Bella couldn't help but wish that she wasn't eager for the wrong reasons.

"I have a list of people that I need background on that I can't get from my resources. Do you think you can speed up some of this for me?"

 _"Yes of course. How many people?"_

"Nine."

 _"Nine? Uhm... Ms. Swan how in depth do you want me to go?"_

"I need everything, Angela dating back the last week. Every resource you have, all follow up material you can get. I have a file of all the details that I need to find Jessica Halloway. But I need help getting it."

 _"You can count on me, Ms. Swan. I'll find out everything you need."_ Angela quickly rattled off her email.

"Did you receive it?"

 _"Yes it just arrived."_

"The phone number in the top of the file is to my direct cell phone. Please make sure you keep that file locked and pass coded."

 _"Is there a reason why you need it secured?"_

Bella took a deep breath, "Yes, I do have reasons. Please make sure it's locked and pass coded. If your direct supervisor has a problem with my request you may also give him the phone number I provided."

 _"Yes ma'am. I will call you as soon as I am finished."_

"Please... hurry Angela. I don't know how much longer our luck is going to hold out." She hung up the line and breathed a sigh of relief. Bella pressed a hand to her forehead, banishing the memories that threatened to surface from her past. _No,_ she ordered herself. _Don't think about it, don't feel it. You can't change what's happened._

Her next call was to the contact she was given for the Halloway Estate staff. _"This is Victor Carlson,"_ a stuffy, English accented voice answered the third ring.

"Good evening Mr. Carlson, I'm sorry for calling so late. My name is Isabella Swan-"

 _"Yes Ms. Swan, I was informed that you would be calling soon. How may I help?"_ Gone was the bored stuffy tone. She pulled the phone away in wonder. Suddenly, he coughed, _"I apologize Ms. Swan. I'm... I'm very concerned about Jessica. If there's anything I can do to help, I am at your service."_

Instinct caused the hairs on the back of her neck to go up. She pulled her phone away as she spoke, opening a special application on her Samsung to record the call. "There are special passes that all visitors need to enter and exit the estate, is that correct with family members?"

 _"Yes, it's to assist with any kind of emergencies- do you...do you think Jessica left on her own? That there was no kidnapping?"_

"I'm not ruling anything out, Mr. you have records for those visits between today and seven days ago?"

 _"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, I need Mrs. Halloway's permission to give out those records."_

Bella thinned her lips, "I understand. Please ensure her that this will help me with the investigation. It could very well lead to finding Jessica. Would you prefer to email the records to me or would you rather I pick them up?"

 _"I will send them to you the minute it is approved."_ It wasn't what she had hoped for, but Bella acquiesced and hung up the phone. Her computer beeped, signaling that the audio files had completed downloading. She swiftly saved and pass coded the entry in the case file. She hoped that her kidnapper had been sloppy... if she were lucky like she hoped, the evidence would be within the Halloway records. _I'm coming, Jessica. I hope you're safe, wherever you are._

* * *

 _ **((Three hours later))**_

Bella shot up from her bed when her phone rang, shrilling with the emergency siren ringtone. "Swan," she answered, rubbing her eyes.

 _"Isabella, we just got a call from the Halloway Estate. The kidnapper has left a message."_

She shot out of bed like lightning, grabbing her clothes, shoes and keys. "I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **Next chapter is being typed up as I post this one. I was hoping to do a double post... but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. Maybe, we'll see.**

 **-Kestra**


	6. Evidence presents Itself

_**((Flashback))**_

"I need to interview you separately," Isabella stated as both Nicholas and Miranda got up to heed her call. Nicholas wrinkled his nose and Miranda narrowed her eyes. Isabella's brown orbs narrowed to cold, black slits. She would not be pushed. "Either you or Miranda, I don't care who comes first. But I will _not_ interview you two together."

"Obviously Detective Newton is more skilled at this than you are," Nicholas bit out. "He had no problem with interviewing us both together."

 _Bloody idiot is what he is,_ she thought. "We have different styles of doing this, Mr. Halloway. Need I remind you, I am a Private Investigator by trade."

Nicholas looked at Miranda and kissed her softly, "If we must, we must. This will not take long." He stormed past Isabella into the Solarium, and she made sure to shut the door firmly behind him. "This is rediculous. I don't even know _why_ you're wasting your time with me when you should be looking for Jessica!"

"I agree." Nicholas faltered, not expecting her easy agreement. "I agree that I should be out for Jessica. However your grandmother has not made any movements to send out any sort of demands for her daughter's return. Which makes me wonder why, Mr. Halloway."

"Sondra has her reasons," he muttered quietly.

"She has told me. However, since we've lost our opportunity for a search and rescue, I'm sure that our only way to find Jessica is here in this house." Nicholas looked startled. "I'm certain that however Jessica left this house, she left quietly. Which means she left because she was either coerced, unconscious or she went willingly with someone she knows or trusts." Isabella waited for a breath before continuing. "I need you to talk to me, Mr. Halloway."

"I have nothing to say that can help you. Jessica and I were never close."

"You are her uncle. You are one of the closest people she has to her parents." Nicholas closed his eyes, and she noted a slight crack in this man's otherwise cold, rocky exterior. _He misses his brother, well that gives me hope._ "Why aren't you close with Jessica?"

Nicholas shifted slightly, a slight blush reddening his ears and down his neck. "I... don't like children. They are loud, annoying creatures. Jessica grew into a wonderful teenager of talent, though. I... I would have very little problem having her as Head of the family."

"Despite her still being a child? A loud, annoying creature?" Isabella watched as he shut his eyes tightly and thinned his lips.

"Why are you doing this?! I'm _not_ guilty."

"I'm not the judge here. I'm the hunting dog to find Jessica and her kidnapper and bring him or her to justice!" her hand slammed down on the table. "I don't appreciate liars."

Nicholas's face reddened even further as he glared back at her. "Well, we agree on one thing. You are a dog, Ms. Swan. A hunting dog, a bloodhound and one that will be put down if you don't find my niece and bring her home safe and sound."

Isabella tried extremely hard not to let her emotions show with this man. She held her breath for a count of five seconds, then released at a count of six seconds. "Where were you the night before the kidnapping and nine-thirty yesterday morning."

"I was with Miranda. We were out to dinner, celebrating her promotion at work."

"Where?"

"The Arching Castle, an elite restaurant in Tacoma."

 _An hour away from the crime scene._

"How long were you there?"

"We stayed until midnight then returned to the estate."

* * *

Isabella hesitated for only a second before exiting her two door Chevy pickup. Gone was the suit and flats and careful, personal preparation to meet some of the social elite strangers. Her hair was messy and tossed back into a pony tail. She wore dark jeans, her favorite, knee-high boots and a black t-shirt. A butler opened the door for her this time, ushering her inside with a wide eyed once-over. "Thank you for coming so late, Ms. Swan. I am Victor Carlson. Detective Newton is in with the family now. May I give the valet your keys?"

"No, I won't be staying long," Isabella swiftly declined. Her boots _ka-thumped_ commandingly as she made her way to the library. She could hear Mike's voice trying to console a sobbing woman. Her hackles began to rise, _What happened to warrant the Halloway family to call at two in the morning?_ She entered, taking in Nicholas Halloway first. He was near his grandmother, hand firmly clasped on her shoulder as he spoke animatedly into the phone. She arched a brow, trying to catch what he was saying. From his tone, it sounded like a lawyer. _Fuck me, man... if he's lawyering up, I've got to work fast._

"Newton?" Mike's head shot up. "What happened?"

Mike's expression darkened, nodding to the envelope on the table. "That was left at the door."

Isabella's expression sharpened as she stared at the envelope. She turned, going to her truck and returning with a tackle box. She opened it and took out two latex gloves. "Do we have an estimated time on when it arrived?"

"The night guard found it at the gate. They're waiting for us to review the tapes."

 _Security video, this is good. I never saw any cameras here so I never thought to ask._

"Will you go to them? We will need copies of all of the video footage between now and last week. We need as much coverage as we can to find Jessica." Sondra let out another heart wrenching wail, startling them all. Dread slowly crept into her stomach as she reached for the contents of the envelope. _Pictures._ Mike hesitated before obeying, slowly moving out of the room.

Jessica sat in a basic furnished room, bound, gagged and blindfolded. She was still in the pajamas from when she was taken. There were no marks that Isabella could see in the picture, but she dared to hope that the girl was still unharmed. The photos were time stamped from the day before. _Dammit to hell,_ she snarled at herself. She flipped each picture til she found one that chilled her even further. This one was time stamped to just an hour ago. Jessica had a bruise forming on her cheek. She appeared to be passed out.

 _Oh my God,_ she thought to herself.

"Look at what your procrastinating has done?!" Nicholas spat out. "Do you see what they've done to Jessica!"

"I assure you I have been taking this case extremely seriously," Isabella barked back. She turned the envelope over in her hand... a tape recorder fell out. _Oh no..._

"Mrs. Halloway," Isabella started. "There is a message here. We need to hear this."

Nicholas sat beside his grandmother, glaring heatedly at Isabella before nodding once. Sondra looked at the machine with vile distaste and mocked her grandson.

 _Click_

 _"Grandmother,"_ Jessica's weak voice came through after a moment. _"You have not left the ransom at the Golden Anthem Theater. My host has been gracious, but he's getting impatient. I'm... I'm to read a message to you."_ Isabella had to give her credit. Even in the midst of ear and agony she was sure the teenager was feeling, she was still eloquent. _"'Sondra Halloway, tomorrow is... is my birthday. If the ransom is not left at the designated spot,' we... we'll... oh Grandmother... 'we'll be forced to take more drastic measures to ensure you will follow our demands. You are to take a suitcase with all the documents we demand and deliver them to the theater. Any deviation will be warrant for... greater punishment.' Please Grandmother, I'm scared!"_

 _Click_

 _Fuck..._ Isabella closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from cracking. But it wasn't working. With a growl, she stormed out of the library and to her truck. She rammed her fist into the steel and took great satisfaction from the resounding, metallic _thwack_ that echoed into the early morning. She ripped out her phone and hit a button on speed dial.

 _"Black."_

"Jacob, I need a favor."

 _"Bella? What are you doing up so late? What's wrong? Where are you?"_

"Jacob, it's bad. The kidnapper has left a message for my client. I need someone that you trust to call Angela Kyle at Seattle PD's background office. I need the records she's working on and I need them ASAP."

 _"In backgrounds? How deep are you going?"_

"I need to know what they ate for breakfast every morning, Jake. I need... I need to find this girl and fast. They're getting abusive."

 _"Fuck me. Alright, I know just who to call. You owe me one."_

"Damn skippy, I owe you two!" she hung up the phone and leaned back against her truck. _Hold on Jessica... I'm sure there's a clue. I just need all the pieces. Oh why did you go with them so quietly?!_

* * *

 _Puff-puff-huff-pff_

Isabella sucked in a lungfull of air, replenishing her oxygen as she raced around the corner of the trail and leapt over the familiar fallen log in her path. She jumped again, grasping a low hanging branch to swing over the creek and landed gracefully on the embankment. Adrenalyn rushed through her system, helping to burn away her raging anger. She hadn't slept another wink all night since the Halloways call. Her perp just gained a new set of balls. She growled loudly as she pushed off again, running down the trail. The woods, in her opinion, was ten times better than any gym. The recent storms had given the terrain new changes. She twisted to avoid a thorn bush and nearly tripped over a root.

Finally, when she couldn't run anymore, she stopped in front of the meadow; her meadow. A rare shaft of sunlight opened up through the thick clouds and bathed the wildflowers in light, showing nearly every color of the rainbow. Here she could just... be. No mysteries, no crimes, no lost and found, no confusing rich people and their non-search-and-rescue attempt to find their heiress... nothing mattered here. Here she was not 'Bloodhound' Bella Swan, daughter of Sheriff Charlie Swan. She was not... anything. Nothing mattered anymore.

She moved out to the middle of the shaft and spread her arms out, bathing in the suns warmth. More clouds parted and a cool breeze swished in the trees. Flowers danced all around her, opening up to greedily drink in the golden rays.

 _CRACK!_

Isabella froze, brown eyes snapping open. The sound came from somewhere close by. The wind died immediately and her ears sharpened to listen. Cracks didn't happen like that without cause. She paused and looked down at the ground. There were no bear or wolf tracks that she could see in the meadow within her line of sight. But that meant nearly nothing. She turned slowly, taking in her surroundings. "Who's there?!" she called out. "If you're a hunter, you're out of season!" Nothing stirred at her warning. _Why didn't I bring my side arm? Or something?!_ she berated herself. Suddenly, she realized she _did_ have something. She unhooked her leather woven belt and slipped it out of the loops from her hiking pants and weighed the buckle in her hand. It wasn't particularly heavy, but it was steel and strong. She wound one end in her hand and slowly turned.

 _Crackle-crick_

She turned but didn't see anything. But she could hear it. "Seriously, if you're a human, speak a language and tell me where you are! I'm armed and not afraid to use it! You have until the count of three. One... _two..."_

 _"And see-e-e- that I'm the one who understands you-"_

Isabella shrieked as her phone's ringtone went off with Rachel Platten's 'You don't know my Heart.' A heated blush crossed her cheeks as she withdrew the phone and swiped to accept the call. She sucked in a calming breath, trying to steady her heart rate. "Swan."

"Isabella, it's Mike. I just got all the evidence together... there's something you need to see."

"I'm- _ahem"_ she cleared her throat to rid the squeak. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and continued to stare at the dark shadows of the woods ahead. She turned away and jumped screamed again as a rabbit darted out from the long grass and raced to hide in the depths of the trees. _Oh thank God._ Steadying her nerves, she turned and jogged back to her truck.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Mike as Isabella entered his office. The minute the door shut, the office noise started back up again.

"I was out hiking. I went home to bathe and change clothes after you called. What do we have?" Mike's eyes lost focus for a moment and Isabella ground her teeth together to keep from mentioning anything. His eyes wandered south to the blue button down blouse she was wearing and lingered on the mother of pearl buttons. She glared and barked out his name.

"Right, the evidence. Here." He pushed the entrance and exit logs from the Halloway Estate gates to her. Three times were highlighted.

 **1:32 AM- Nicholas Halloway and Miranda Lois Entered**

 **2:00 AM- Nicholas Halloway Exit**

 **3:00 AM- Miranda Lois Exit**

Isabella sat down and stared at these three times before flipping open her notebook to read through her findings.

* * *

 _ **((Flashback))**_

Nicholas Halloway exited the Solarium and left Isabella waiting at the door. He had a scowl on his face, which immediately caused Miranda to get to her feet. Mike was already sitting, waiting for her to finish. The pair embraced and Miranda whispered in his ear. Nicholas shook his head. Both Mike and Isabella shared a look, noting the strange behavior. Apparently, their eyes weren't the only ones who caught the moment. Ryan was also staring at them with a black expression on his face.

 _This isn't good. I guess my choice has been made for me._

"Ms. Lois, I will see you next."

Miranda stepped away without another word from her fiance and entered the Solarium. Isabella quickly closed the door and turned to find Miranda blotting her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry... being without Nicholas in all of this is distressing."

"I can understand," Isabella answered. "Please have a seat."

"We're... we're ordering tea to be sent to the library. Mike said that you preferred coffee. I suppose you would for your line of work."

"I do. Ms. Lois, I need you to focus for the time being. I need you too tell me where you were between the day before yesterday and nine-thirty the morning of the kidnapping."

"I received news that I was going to be promoted with Halloway Construction to Lead Architect. I had completed my shift and turned in my plans for the day at around five in the afternoon. Nicholas surprised me when I was getting ready to go home. I had called him on my lunch break to tell him the wonderful news! We celebrated at The Arching Castle. It's his favorite restaurant. We were there until around midnight, I think. After that it's alittle foggy. I'm afraid I had a lot to drink. I went home sometime during the night and returned when I heard Jessica was missing."

"A big promotion like that isn't something that comes easily. You must be very talented," Isabella praised, watching her carefully.

"Thank you, my boss thinks so as well," Miranda smiled, though it looked forced. She blotted her eyes again and sniffled.

"How... How can I help with this case?"

"When was the last time you saw Jessica Halloway?"

"The last time I saw Jessica..? Oh, it was before Nicholas and I went to dinner! He brought me back here to tell Sondra the wonderful news of my promotion. Jessica was talking about renovating an old building to make it into a center for children. It got me interested right away with all the ideas she had for it! She said she wanted it to be a big surprise, like a birthday gift but better! The place she chose is run down, but I could see potential in it."

"Where was this structure?"

"Off... off of Gray Hill Road. It's in a park kind of place. It's really run down so the city is considering on tearing it down. Jessica was trying to get Sondra to help her save it."

"Mrs. Halloway isn't sold on the idea?"

"Sondra lost some of her glow after her husband passed away. She was never quite the same with the public."

 _ **((End Flashback))**_

* * *

 _This stinks, something is wrong here._

"After my interviews, neither party mentioned much about their activities the night of the kidnapping. But it's not enough proof-"

"You'll want to see the security feed, then."

Isabella's head shot up as Mike clicked a few keys on his keyboard. The night of the kidnapping, there were people coming and going from the Estate. Everyone from visitors to business execs, food deliveries, groundskeepers, maids and butlers that came and went as shifts continued... then she saw her; Jessica. The girl had come out onto the steps at five-thirty that evening. She was holding a book and reading. Isabella's breath caught as she watched her.

A car pulled up and Ms. Francesca Andrews, the governess exited the house. Jessica got up to embrace her and Isabella was struck by the feeling of warmth between the two. _They are so much closer than any of the Halloways are to their own blood._ Ryan exited the car and he started talking with Jessica. Isabella's heart wrenched as she watched her do a few dance moves, probably to show him a routine she was working on. When Ms. Andrews got in the car, she watched the pair share a brief, close hug before parting.

Jessica entered the house again. Mike sped up the video again until. "Stop here, watch," Isabella pointed to the video. Nicholas's gray Mercedes appeared at the front drive, followed by a black Audie... and Miranda got out. Two valets, a man and a woman hurried out and took their keys. At eight o'clock, Nicholas's Mercedes made another appearence. Both he and Miranda exited the estate... out to their date. "Okay, keep going," Isabella nodded. Mike clocked again, speeding up the feed until they were at the times in question. Nicholas's Mercedes pulled up to the house. A valet, one that Isabella hadn't been expecting, exited the house and took his keys. Nicholas helped Miranda out of the car and they entered the house.

Almost a half an hour later, the valet returned with Nicholas's Mercedes and he left the estate... and an hour later, a very sober looking Miranda exited and waited for a Ford Silverado pulled up to her. She took her keys and tipped the Valet before leaving the estate.

Anger began building in Isabella's system. "If there's one thing I hate it's liars. I need to talk to that valet. Immediately. Is there any other video other than this?"

"There's another of each person as they present their passes to the scanner to enter and exit the property. I took screenshots of each time."

 _Smart, thank you Detective Newton,_ Isabella silently praised. Each picture seemed normal enough. Isabella, though, stared at Miranda Lois's picture of her exit at three in the morning. Her eyes were very clear... she would describe them to be sharp. _So much for heavy drinking,_ she thought.

"Man, rich people have so many cars. I guess that Miranda Lois is among the elite lucky enough to own a multiple of vehicles," Mike sighed. "So what do you think?"

"Is there any way we can get a look at the times when Miranda was leaving the Estate?"

"Leaving? Sure, when?"

"The three a.m run time. I need to see something. I need her face but don't stop the video."

"Sure," Mike frowned, rewinding before hitting play. Miranda's movements were smooth, clear and concise. _Not drunk._ As she drove away, there was no hesitation or misdirection in her movements. Isabella frowned, watching the truck pull away and out of view.

"Miranda Lois just jumped to the top of my list," Mike suddenly spoke, startling Isabella. She had not expected him to echo her thoughts. He had been very easy going throughout this whole investigation. He had barely entered her realm of thought at all, if she were honest with herself. _I've underestimated his skills,_ she thought.

"You did?" Mike looked up, surprised. He had a mix of emotions on his face that ranged from idignanty to joy. _Oops, said that one out loud. Careful Swan..._ she blushed.

"Sorry, yes I did. I do need to offer an appology. I wasn't sure how... dedicated you were to this case."

"We both have different ways of approaching a perp, Ms. Swan. But the end goal is the same. Lock them up and make sure the innocent are found."

 _Agreed._

Isabella sucked in a breath, "We need to talk to the valets in the Halloway's charge."

"Agreed. Now, there's one last piece that I need to show you. It's about the letter last night." Isabella's hackles rose on her neck. _This is it, this could be our big break!_

She turned back to the screen, watching. A man, sometime around midnight appeared at the gate. He glared at it, spitting on the Halloway nameplate on the wall. _Well clearly someone is not a fan,_ she thought. He taped the envelope to the gate and threw a rock at the guard window. The guard appeared to holler at him and proceeded to retrieve the envelope.

"Rewind, can you zoom in on his face?"

"I'm a step ahead, here's the best picture I could get."

What she saw wasn't something Isabella expected. She half expected to see Nicholas Halloway or someone that she had seen already. But this image was a complete stranger to her. His mouth was lined with frown lines and there was silver at his temples. From this angle, his eyes appeared to be as black as night.

"Who is that?"

"That is the question to ask, Ms. Swan..."

"Hey Newton!" a fist pounded on the office door. "I have those background checks for your case!" Isabella whipped around and threw the door open. She barely had time to react and catch the fist as it came down to pound on the door again. The force jarred her whole arm but she held firm. Shock ran through her whole body as she came face to face with Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **EVIDENCE! Everyone do the Evi-DANCE! *does a dance to some music* No? Bah, okay.**

 **But still, we finally have some evidence to work with! And it looks like Alice's prediction is oh... three days early? Well, no psychic is perfect. Even Alice can't see every decision outcome :)**

 **What do you think? Does it change some of your guesses? What are your views on what's happening? Did you see the clues that I left for you?**

 **We're getting closer to our perps.**

 **Next up: Edward and Bella.**

 **-Kestra**


	7. Tempers flare, Francesca's Tale

**SUDDEN ANNOUNCEMENT/REQUEST!**

 **IF you know an artist/are an artist, I would like to put up a cover image for this story. I mean, my profile pic is nice... but I would like to dedicate something to this story in particular. Please message me privately about this.**

 **Oh, Side Note Part II**

 **I'm kinda shocked that you guys didn't pick up on the clue that I left last chapter. Some of you caught on, but I'll leave you a little hint: it can be physical evidence *wink***

 **NO SPOILERS! Happy Hunting!**

 **-Kestra**

* * *

For Edward and Isabella, time seemed to slow down dramatically around them. Both couldn't stop staring at each other. It was Isabella who broke the silence first, "We heard you the first time."

Edward had the decency to blush and yank his fist away. "I'm here for Detective Newton."

"Come in, Cullen," Mike called, waving him inside. He quickly minimized the windows on his desktop and took the manila envelope from Edward. "I don't recall asking for backgrounds, though."

"You didn't, I did."

Edward's head whipped to her and his expression darkened, " _You_ asked for these background checks? On who's authority?!"

"Mine. We're partnered for this case. Ms. Swan accepted the case when I asked for her help. It turns out her point of view has been extremely helpful," Mike stood up, standing beside her. Edward's expression was wiped clean as the two had a stare off between them. Isabella froze as she felt Mike shift beside her, pressing his shoulder carefully against her own. Her brown eyes flew to Edward's, whom was staring intently at her. Emotions warred behind his emerald orbs, but they did not show on his face this time. But she could see his shoulders were tight and his fists were clenched, though.

"Just for this case?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Cullen," Mike hedged, heat beginning creep in. Isabella swiftly stepped away from the two men and took the envelope. She swiftly tore into it and pulled out a thumb drive. Excellent, thank you Angela.

"Ms. Swan, what is on that drive that was so important that I was called first thing this morning and requested, personally, to assist Angela Kyle with this task you so kindly assigned to her above her _other important tasks._ "

Isabella couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks at the stress he used to drive his point home. She looked at Mike, whom nodded. "I am assisting with the Halloway case, Lieutenant Cullen. Our perp just gained a set of new balls and began threatening the family if the ransom is not fulfilled." Her eyes darkened. "He, or she left pictures of Jessica Halloway, our victim. Jessica is beginning to show signs of abuse. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Edward's face quickly fell into a mask of rage. "You mean to tell me that you have been on the Halloway Case this entire time?! What the hell have you two been doing? Do you have your thumbs up your asses or someth-" Isabella whipped around and marched up to him.

"If you value any sense of morale in this precinct, you will stop right where you are with that sentence. I will not hesitate to flatten your ass, Cullen. I don't care who you are, or who you were. You have no right to disrespect us!"

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Swan?" Edward folded his arms. Isabella tried, she really did, not to look away from his face and at his arms. His biceps strained against his uniform and his tight fists flexed his muscles. Her eyes found his again.

"I'm not threatening anybody. I am stating a is a fact for you and any others with whom you share chauvinistic tendencies. If you dare to question my work ethics again, I swear to God, you will fucking regret it!"

Mike squeaked slightly as her language quickly gained more color.

Edward's eyes flickered to Mike before looking back at her again. "I would love to see you try."

Without further warning, Isabella set her weight in her feet and shoved. Edward's eyes widened as he flew back and into a seat nearly three feet away. He swallowed as he looked up again, gaining his wind. Isabella's eyes were blacker than night. It was difficult to tell where the deep, chocolate brown started and the pupil began. "I will _not_ be _bullied_ by the fucking likes of you, Lieutenant Cullen. You have been nothing but an asshole to me the entire time we've crossed paths. It will end now. Either tell me what the hell your issue is, or get the fuck out of my goddamned space!"

Edward unfolded himself, standing at his full six-foot-three height. The muscle in his jaw jumped as he clenched and unclenched it. Mike stood back, away from the pair. It would be better if they dealt with it themselves. Isabella readied herself again, half expecting Edward to come after her in retaliation. Hell, it was his right. She made the first move. Somewhere in the back of her head, her mother's and father's voices screamed at her the age old lesson: never throw the first punch. Or in this case, the first shove.

She knew he wanted to. She could see it in his eyes. The rage... the frustration. He wanted to fight her, yet she could sense some invisible chain that held him back. He held up one, slender finger, "This isn't over. We will settle this, once and for all."

 _What the fuck is there to settle?! Nothing, that's what!_ She almost screamed those words at him, but he had already disappeared out the door, slamming it behind him. She could hear him, muffled through the door. "What the fuck are you all staring at?! If you have time to sit and do nothing, you have time to beat the street!" Noise immediately erupted from the other side of the door. People were scrambling to get tasks done... and to avoid the lion that emerged from the office of one Detective Mike Newton.

Isabella sucked in a breath and fell into the chair across from his desk, slamming her fists into the wood.

"Whoa! Easy there!"

"He just pisses me off. What the hell is his damage?!"

"Cullen has... issues, I admit. But he's a good cop; no he's a great cop. Look, his story is not mine to tell. If things end up calming down between the two of you, he might tell you." Mike knew better than to touch her. He learned the last time that surprising one Isabella Swan, Private I. was not a wise idea. Any ideals he had about a romantic relationship flew out the window at the display of her temper. It was not something he wanted. He just hoped that it wouldn't get her into trouble. He prayed that if it did, that whatever God was out there would have mercy on the cop who arrested her.

Isabella sucked in a deep breath, fists clenching hard as she turned to face him. A deep, red blush had colored her cheeks and down her neck. Mike held his breath, stunned by the beauty for a moment. "I'm sorry, Detective. My temper got the best of me."

"Honestly, he had it coming," Mike calmly answered. "But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Isabella nodded, gathering up the files in her hands. She handed him the thumb drive. "What's this for, anyway?"

"If we are going to find Jessica, I have a feeling that we can find her by looking into our suspects pasts. All events leading up to a disappearance or a kidnapping is in their past actions. Now that Miranda Lois has shot to the top of both our lists, I think we should look into her first. Go ahead and dive into this. I've asked Angela Kyle to do extensive backgrounds on each person. If you find anything alarming, you know how to reach me."

"Do you want me to send a copy to your email?"

"I instructed Angela in my file to make two copies. One for official record here at Seattle PD, and one for my own case file."

"You've covered all your bases," Mike grinned. "You would make a stellar detective, no matter what branch you decided to perch in, Ms. Swan."

Isabella tensed, turning away and walking out of the office. Her dark brown eyes scanned the room, searching for Edward and stopped on Captain Emmett McCarty. _If anyone knows how to find Cullen, it's him._ Emmett was in deep conversation with another officer when she approached. She kept her eyes trained above the nose so not to read his lips. Emmett looked up and a jovial grin lit up his features. "Bella! How lovely to see you!" he boomed.

"It's Isabella," she corrected. "I was wondering if you knew where Lieutenant Cullen is?"

"Edward?" his joviality dropped and he ran a hand through his dark brown curls. "Is he in trouble?"

"N-no, but I have something I need to tell him."

"Cullen left about five minutes ago. He said he was going to beat the street on another warrant he's been hunting. Honestly, I don't know exactly where he is."

An ex-bounty hunter that's gone off radar? A tingle of worry crept up Isabella's spine. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Officer Ramirez, I will catch up with you later. Tell the Missus I said hello," Emmett grinned. The officer nodded and left them. Emmett threw his arm around her shoulders, easily directing her path towards the elevators. "Let's go get some lunch, Isabella!" he laughed loudly as if she said some sort of joke. Eyes turned towards them and Isabella couldn't help but blush at the attention. Right as the doors started closing, she could hear the first whispers behind her starting. _Fuck me._

* * *

 **((Flashback))**

It took some work but Miranda finally walked out of the Solarium. Francesca stood swiftly and moved to meet her. A natural nurturer, no matter who it is, Isabella thought. "Ms. Andrews?" Francesca lifted her head immediately at her call. "Please come with me."

Francesca Andrews nodded, moving with slow, measured steps into the Solarium. When Isabella closed the door, she turned to the governess. "Please, have a seat."

"I don't understand something," she spoke softly. "I was the one who realized Jessica was missing... why am I only being interviewed by you now? Detective Newton interviewed me first. But you went to Sondra Halloway first."

Isabella watched Francesca carefully before sitting down. "I needed you to calm down. Detective Newton has a different interrogation style to my own. With Jessica missing, you were obviously extremely worried. Which makes you a perfect governess to her; you care about her."

"Like my own children," she whispered, eyes tearing up. "Why... why would someone kidnap Jessica and make such outlandish demands?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Not all criminals make sense," Isabella told her. "At least, not at first. When we catch him or her, we will ask that very question."

"Jessica has always been a bright star. I know she will make the Halloway family wonderful again. Ryan and Ivory look up to her and strive to make their futures just as bright as hers despite their beginnings."

Isabella nodded, "Why did you adopt the twins?"

Francesca closed her eyes as if to steel herself. "I was eighteen when I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. The doctors said that there was no saving any children, they had to remove my ovaries completely. But as time progressed for me, I watched my friends, and eventually Sean Halloway and Samantha Halloway have a beautiful baby girl. I wanted that. I wanted that feeling... that love."

"You knew the Halloways before Jessica was born?"

"Yes, Sean and I went to school together."

"You did?"

"Yes, Princeton University."

"An Ivy League School, that is impressive. But you taking a job as a governess... that is below whatever degree you have achieved."

Francesca smiled, "I won a scholarship from the Don Halloway Foundation of Bright Futures."

"The one set up in memory of Sondra Halloway's husband?"

"Yes. Don Halloway had so much love and respect for those not born to the wealthy society. So when he died, Sean created the foundation to allow Don's dream to live. Sean and I literally ran into each other at the main entrance." Francesca giggled softly, "He was a perfect gentleman. He helped me to my feet and introduced himself. When he learned who I was, he got this... infectious smile that lit up his eyes and said to me, _'Congratulations on stepping into a bright future. Are you going to open the door?'_ I didn't understand what he meant at first. I thought he meant it literally. So I went to the door and opened it. When I did, Sean just laughed and said to me, _'We're going to be great friends.'_ "

"What did you go to study?"

"I loved writing, it brings me joy and in turn I can share that joy with others. That's what I made my presentation to the Foundation about... Sean told me later that he had watched my entire presentation and that's how I was awarded the guarantee that I wouldn't have to worry about making a living while being at Princeton. He said I had a gift for screenwriting... and with my documentary and my story that I had written, he agreed that my talents could benefit hundreds, even thousands, of people."

There's more, there's a warmth in her eyes. She loved Sean Halloway.

"It sounds to me you had a lot in common."

"We did... but after he found out that I couldn't have children, it caused some heartache between us."

"You two were dating then."

Francesca closed her eyes, a tear running down her face. "I accepted that I couldn't be what Sean wanted or needed. He told me that my being unable to bear the Halloway Family children made our romantic relationship impossible. No matter how much we cared for one another. It took time but I accepted that. When he met Samantha, though, Sean was glowing around her. He truly loved her with his heart and soul... that's something I never had with him." Her eyes watered even more and more tears fell down her face. "Samantha and I were good friends too. I attended their wedding as Maid of Honor. It was the happiest days of their lives before Samantha found out she was pregnant with Jessica."

"I see..."

"When Sean and Samantha died... I was given a letter that was kept with his will. It was from Samantha. She said she was afraid for her daughter's happiness should they have died unexpectedly. She wanted to ensure that she had every joy possible. In her letter... she asked me to watch over and take care of Jessica like my own. So when Sondra Halloway opened the position for a governess, I jumped at the opportunity. Samantha's fears were well founded... Sondra had already been trying to groom Jessica into an image she wanted."

"What was she like, as Sondra was 'grooming' her?"

"When Sondra was around, Jessica was cold, calculating... she has a brilliant mind. But when Sondra wasn't around... well, she could never really groom Jessica's parents out of her. She knew the love they held for her. It's something that I try to instill in her every day."

"It's working."

"I know. I know of Ryan's feelings for Jessica. But I am afraid... I'm afraid that he will be denied love like I was."

"Why?"

"I'm not aware of all of Sondra Halloway's conditions for Jessica to succeed as Head of the family. But if she had it her way, Jessica would be married to someone of social status and wealth that complimented the Halloway's own power and lineage."

Back to the Romeo and Juliet problem, Isabella noted.

"Why did you adopt the twins?"

Francesca's hazel eyes lifted and met Isabella's brown ones. "I actually met Ivory first. She was rehearsing dance at a YMCA with a rag tag troupe that gathered from other foster homes. Their instructor was Esme Cullen... she's such a beautiful woman. I had stopped to watch and Ivory had been dancing so freely that I just felt... connected to her. I can't explain it. Mrs. Cullen had approached me and asked which one was mine. When I told her none, she told me that many of the children in the troupe were up for adoption. When I heard that, I jumped at the chance to meet Ivory personally. I found out after our first meeting that she had a twin brother, Ryan. I was scared taking on two children. I had only felt such a strong connection with Ivory. _'I can't be separated from Ryan. It's either both of us or nothing,'_ those were her exact words.

"It took months of meetings with both the foster parents and with the twins... it took time to establish the relationship that we had. Ryan was... troubled."

"Troubled?"

"Yes, he was in fights a lot in school. His foster parents often went to the school to pick him up after a suspension or a detention was handed down. It took time... but I caught him in a fight one day outside of school." Francesca's eyes darkened. "I watched him fight. But you know what the fight was about?"

Isabella shook her head. "He was an orphan and a brother, two minutes older than his sister. It was her that was being threatened, not him. When they spotted me, the attackers ran off. Ryan will not tell me the whole story to this day. But his eyes were so cold, he asked, 'Do you want to adopt me now?' And I hesitated. But I told him I did. It didn't matter that he was fighting; it was the fact that he fought to defend someone he cherished was what made him a good person. He, to me, was noble and I loved that in people. He reminded me a little of Sean that way; nobility I mean. The following morning, I officially made the movement to adopt Ryan and Ivory as my own children."

Isabella sat in silence after her story, watching Francesca carefully. It was hard not to feel an attachment for her; especially after the heartfelt story she shared. She pulled air in and centered her thoughts. "Can you take me through your movements from the day before the kidnapping and through the morning you realized Jessica was missing?"

"I home school Jessica at Sondra Halloway's insistence. I completed Jessica's lessons and left for the day when her ballroom dance instructor came around three in the afternoon. I returned around five-thirty when Sondra had called me directly insisting that I return for a meeting."

"What did she want?"

"She was afraid that Jessica was going to try and run away again."

Oh?

"Jessica was very hesitant with plans for her birthday party and stated such to her great-grandmother. Sondra was scared that she was going to run."

"Is it a valid fear?"

Francesca hesitated for a moment, "I... I had heard from some of the staff on whom had been invited to the party. The Castielle's were among them; Aro in particular."

"Aro and Jessica dated previously, correct?"

"Yes."

"Was there any hint of Aro being abusive?"

"Not... physically no. But the pair did not get along. Aro is nineteen and he will be turning twenty soon. He never laid a hand on Jessica as far as I am aware. But she broke the relationship between them."

"I see."

 **((End Flashback))**

* * *

"You're worried about Cullen, that's noble of you despite your run ins with him. He can be a bit of a hard ass," Emmett sat down, biting into his Cuban sandwich. "But my question is why?"

"I'm not worried about him," she deflected.

"Yes you are, or else you wouldn't question if letting him out was wise."

"He's an ex-bounty hunter."

"And you're an ex-sheriff's deputy, what's the difference? You both go after criminals just the same." Isabella blushed and looked away, barely touching her burger and fries. "Look, all I'm saying is not to jump to conclusions. Give Cullen some slack, he had a rough time adjusting to this side of the fence. He's a hard ass, but he's one of the best cops I know. You can trust him."

"I don't foresee us being friends," Isabella told him.

Emmett shrugged, "That's your choice. But I hope that doesn't deter you from the precinct. You've made quite an impression among many of the detectives. Rumors are flying that you and Newton are an item," he joked.

"What?! I never mix relationships with work! Ever!" Isabella shot up from her seat.

"Anyone with half a brain knows that. Although, I have to admit Cullen was sporting some nice red cheeks when he left the office today."

"N-nothing happened between Detective Newton and I."

"Ah, so something happened between you and Cullen."

Isabella bit into her fries, refusing to answer.

"To answer your question, yes I think it's wise to let Edward do his thing. He's a sharp hunter and he won't get deterred. The guy's got goals and he won't rest until he achieves them."

 _He knows his story,_ she thought. "You two have history?"

"Yeah, we do. Tell me, madam P.I., what do you think of me? Do you think I'm a threat to society much less my unit?"

"No."

"Then trust my judgement. I stretched my neck out for Edward. He's a good guy that hit a rough spot a couple years back and that's all I'll say on the topic. Whatever beef you have with each other, keep it out of my unit. Rumors fly and I would hate to have the chief come down to check on things."

 _If Jacob called him and Captain McCarty has faith in him... perhaps there is something good under that stony exterior._

* * *

 **WHEW! Chapter 7 people!**

 ***fans self***

 **I would like to take a moment and thank my dearest friend and NEW BETA Shelindrea for helping me edit and reword part of this. This project literally starts out as a stream of consciousness piece. Then I go in and do the editing, but I ALWAYS miss something.**

 **Shelindrea, you are an awesome-matic-tastic angel!**

 **Now! On to Chapter 8!**

 **Oh Gods... x.x**

 **-Kestra**


	8. Edward's Tale

**TISSUE WARNING!**

 **Alright, I HEARD YOU! I got the message! Everyone wants some background on Edward and his *ahem* temper. I originally planned this somewhat differently.**

 **When I write... I literally hear the characters as they tell their stories. I see what they see and feel their emotions. Even the hard ones where there is flat out resentment involved. Now, I would like to give a special shout out to Shelindrea and Jansails. Both of you are so perceptive of Edward and the possibilities behind his... quirks. Sunflowerfran, thank you for your encouragement to continue this story as well.**

 **So... I'm posting up a TISSUE WARNING! Because I CRIED when I wrote this. It tore at my heart to hear Edward tell me _why_ he had such issues with Bella.**

 **But I can't spoil that for you. So grab your puppy/kitty, your favorite blanket, comfy food/snack, and drink.**

 **Thank you again to Shelindrea for being my stellar Beta for this story.**

* * *

 _Click_

Edward sat down at his desk, pulling out a worn black journal. He had read the entries so many times... hoping for some sort of clue. The journal had lettering on it, but the gold paint was flaking off.

 **Anthony Cullen**

The name glittered dully, as if the person was losing some of their spark. Edward turned to look at a picture. It was one of the best photos that he has of Anthony... his brother; his _twin_ brother. The picture was of their graduation from high school. Things were so different, so much more joyful. Their father, Carlisle, was standing behind them with both boys in a headlock. The smiles were huge and blinding. Edward and Anthony looked very alike, taking after their father's bone structure. However, the difference between them was their coloring. Edward took after more of his mother, Esme's coppery brown hair and green eyes, while Anthony had more blond in his hair and Carlisle's blue eyes.

"I haven't stopped looking," he told the picture. "Please... don't give up on me." He flipped open his casefile to write up his next report.

* * *

 ** _Case Log: 2001.44-2016_**

 ** _Today's lead turned up very little. The location turned up evidence of a drug lab within the compound. However,_**

 ** _it was cleaned out and it appears that it was to have been abandoned for months. It's possible that the suspects have left the city_** ** _and gone into in hiding. The arrest of James Hunter, one of their leaders, has them shaken up. It will take time_** ** _to find the rat's nest again._**

 ** _There is still no official evidence that Caius Hunter, older brother to James Hunter, is involved in the murder._**

 ** _Case remains open._**

* * *

Edward stared at the short entry and felt frustration bubble up in him. It was staring right at him, mocking him. He _knew_ that there was something here. But the clue was hidden in layers upon layers of disguises. Disguises that fooled idiotic private investigators and rookie detectives! He snatched his pack of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling the smoke hastily. It burned the back of his throat but he felt the fury melt away.

The thought of the first private investigator that his family hired brought the image of a certain brunette to mind. She had fire in her eyes. A fury that almost matched his own. He didn't understand... private investigators were useless creatures. They were only _half_ the detective that a real one was. She was no better than a rookie. He didn't understand _why_ Newton, and in turn Chief Clearwater, agreed to hire her into the Halloway Investigation.

He took another drag on his cigarette, held his breath for a moment and then expelled the smoke. He watched it curl away from his mouth, disappearing like his clues to find his brother's murderer. The police back then were not helpful in the case when it first started 2001; so when Esme and Carlisle hired in a Private I. Edward had hope. He had fantasies of an investigator being able to do things outside the law; find clues that regular cops couldn't get their hands on, find witnesses that were scared to talk to a uniform and a badge. But when that investigator came up with the conclusion, two months into his investigation that Anthony died of an O.D., Edward lost it.

Another drag on the cigarette drew his eyes to the scars on his fist... after the first Private Investigator's failure, Edward had gone off the deep end. His memories went back to when he and Anthony played piano together, in fact they went Julliard together to become professional musicians. They were going to play together and become world famous composers! _That's not going to happen now,_ he thought bitterly, putting out the butt in an ashtray.A flashing red light on his answering machine caught his eye and he reached over and pressed the play button.

 _"You have one message."_

 _Beep_

 _"Edward?"_ Edward shut his eyes as his father's voice came through the speaker. _"I know you'll get this message when you can, son. We were just checking to see how you were doing. Your mother and I- ouch! Es! What was that for?"_ he cracked a grin, knowing his mother had smacked him on the back of the head, _"Okay,_ I _was hoping to see you down at the school later this afternoon. I was talking to Tanya Denali, the music professor I was telling you about? She needs someone to demonstrate a classical piece to her class and I thought... that you... you know. Call me when you get this? I'm... worried about you son. We love you."_

 _Beep_

 _"End of new messages. To erase this message press-"_

Edward swiftly hit the button to save the message and turned off the answering machine. He glanced at the clock... it was almost ten at night. He hesitated for a second before dialing his father's cell phone. It rang three times.

 _"Edward?"_ he jumped when Esme's voice came on the line.

"Ma? I got dad's message."

 _"Oh! He's right here. Carlisle? Carlisle! It's Edward!"_ There was some shuffling on the phone.

 _"Son! How are you?"_

"I'm fine dad. I got your call."

 _"I knew you would. Ms. Denali was asking if you-"_

 _"-more like hounding!"_ Esme snapped. _"She called you three times in one day asking! I swear to God, Carlisle, that harpy doesn't know the words 'we'll ask' if it bit her in the ass!"_

Carlisle just sighed, but Edward could hear him chuckling. _"The... harpy, as your mother calls her, was asking if you would do a live demonstration for her class this Friday. She's hoping to inspire some of her classical trainees."_

"Why me? I'm sure there are other pianists out there."

 _"She asked for you specifically."_

 _"I admit I hate that it's the harpy asking for you,"_ Esme's voice came out over the line. _"But it would be nice to hear you play again."_

Edward closed his eyes, fists clenching. "I will think about it."

 _"Thank you, Edward. There's also... something else."_

"What is it?"

 _"We know you haven't given up the hunt,"_ Esme said. _"We were thinking... we got a recommendation from Jacob to reach out to a Private Investigator, one that he trusts. He says she's very good. If we could ask her to take our case, you two could... work together?"_

Edward's emerald eyes snapped open, "What?! You want to go with _another_ P.I? Like that worked so well the last time!"

 _"Edward, calm down,"_ Carlisle's tone cut him off. _"We just think it would help alleviate your stress-"_

"The last _three_ we tried were only out to take your money! _Three_ dad! Private Investigators don't know what they're doing. They're not worth it."

 _"Jacob insisted Isabella Swan was different. She's nothing like Victoria or Connor or Paul. When has Jacob ever steered us wrong?"_

 _Never,_ Edward thought. The name conjured back the brunette investigator he had met that day. The one with fire in her eyes. It wasn't a fire he had ever seen before... it made him curious and angry at the same time. What about her would make his parents forget the greed of others of her kind?! "I will do a background check," Edward told them. "If I find something that is alarming, I will call you."

 _"Fair enough,"_ Carlisle agreed calmly. _"Will you consider the piano concert?"_

"I will think about it... Friday right?"

 _"Yes, at the Golden Anthem Theater."_

"I will call you tomorrow with my decision."

* * *

 _Edward opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in his room. Well... he was, but this room had not been his for over five years. Vaguely he knew what was going to happen... he dreamed of it over and over for years._

Let's just get it over with, _he thought as he sat up in bed. The dream shifted and he now held the music sheets in his hand. He was standing in front of a door. It was not just any door... it was Anthony's condo: Number 1917-C. He looked down, seeing the door ajar and a scrape in the wood. It had been forced open. An amateur could tell that._

 _"Tony? Are you home?" Edward called._

 _Suddenly, Edward was watching himself in the dream... watching as he pushed open the door. The front hall was trashed. He watched as fear etched itself onto his own face. He followed himself as he searched for his brother. Finally, when they reached the bedroom... the door opened and Anthony stared back at him with lifeless, glassy eyes. Pain shattered the image in front of him and Edward screamed in agony as he realized his twin brother, a face so much like his own was dead. Tears burned his face as they streamed down. Fire laced his veins as if he were burning from the inside._

 _"He can't be gone! He can't be dead! This is a nightmare. Help me! Someone help me!"_

 _A shove suddenly knocked him into a chair, startling him. "Edward calm the fuck down!" Anthony's voice rang in his ears. The copper haired twin snapped his eyes open. A pair of brown orbs stared back at him. The vision stepped back, her warm brown eyes staring calmly at him. Anthony appeared beside her, angel wings on his back. Edward's eyes widened even more as he watched his twin turn and hand something to the woman._

 _Edward knew this woman... he knew her but could not summon her name to his lips._

 _"Edward." Anthony's wings were gone now. He was standing beside the woman. She now had a strange outfit on... it looked as if someone took half of a cop's uniform and sewed it with the black suit he saw her wearing once before. Half her hair was up in a low bun, half of it was down in a ponytail. One brown eye looked cold... the other looked so full of life._

 _"I don't understand," Edward's throat felt as if it were on fire as he forced the words out of his lungs. His chest heaved with broken sobs. The brunette's eyes softened and the half cold image fell away and her clothes morphed. Now she wore a t-shirt and jeans with black boots. She knelt and took his hands... and finally the tears stopped._

* * *

Edward's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. His face was cold with tears and his chest ached terribly. He snatched the pack of cigarettes off of his night stand and lit one quickly, inhaling puff after puff until it was nearly half gone. He grabbed his journal and wrote down everything he remembered. This was the first time in _years_ his nightmare changed. Yet he remembered it so clearly. As he finished the woman's description... he remembered her name. _Isabella Swan._

Why would she appear in his nightmare? He puffed on the cigarette in deep thought, trying to decipher the symbols in the dream. Yet... in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't _just_ a dream. It was Anthony. After years and years of silence and loneliness, Edward felt his twin. It was as if Anthony was right beside him. That thought brought fresh tears to his face. He crushed the unfinished cigarette in his hand, feeling the burn in his palm.

 _"You need to take care of your hands,"_ he remembered Anthony telling him. _"Together, we will paint this world beautiful with music!"_

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and reached for his cell phone. He dialed quickly and brought it to his ear. _"Backgrounds, this is Cheney."_

 _"Ben... it's Lieutenant Edward Cullen. I need a background done on someone and I need it fast."_

 _"You called the expert, Lieutenant. Who is the person you're after?"_

 _"Isabella Swan, the P.I."_

 _"The one working with Detective Newton?"_

 _"The one and the same."_

 _"Is there something wrong?"_

Edward fought with himself after a few seconds before answering. _"No, nothing is wrong. But I still want it done. I have... I have my own reasons behind it."_

 _"My super will want a report on why I'm doing it, Lieutenant. I can't just dive into backgrounds on an investigating party without reason."_

 _Yet this woman can order backgrounds for her own case and no one bats an eye,_ Edward thought bitterly. _"Cheney, I need this done. Send your supervisor my way and I will talk to him personally."_

 _"Sure thing Cullen, how deep do you want me to go?"_

 _"I need it all, Ben; birth date to current. I need everything on her."_

Ben whistled on the other side of the line. _"Alright, this will take some time. Do you have a deadline?"_

 _"It's now your first priority, Cheney. Ben?"_

 _"Yeah Edward?"_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Sure thing."_

* * *

 **Still with me?**

 **A semi-short, sweet window into Edward's past.**

 **Now I need to go ahead and say this: I'm not going to please everyone. This story isn't all sunshine and roses and romantic words. It's a mystery with two dominant forces that are thrown together by fate.**

 **Yes, the majority of the story will be told from Bella's point of view. She _literally_ is a stranger to Edward. A Stranger in Passing at first, but as the meetings keep coming, they cannot remain strangers. This is their journey. I am the scribe.**

 **Yes the romance is coming.**

 **Remember, there are more ways to say 'I love you' than just sweet words and that three word phrase.**

 **-Kestra**

 **Oh!**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm editing Alice's prediction. The four to five day prediction is inaccurate due to the way this story came out thus far. I like continuity in stories *wink* and I will post a notice above the chapter when the edit is complete.**


	9. Plans Made, Ivory's Insight

"I don't like this idea," Nicholas Halloway stated hotly on the phone. "What if it fails?! Jessica could _die_!"

"The kidnapper made it very clear, Mr. Halloway. Unfortunately we don't have enough time for us to hunt them down _before_ the deadline. Jessica's birthday is tomorrow. We must act quickly or risk even more harm to her health."

"And if it fails?" Sondra Halloway's voice came over the line. Her voice was as cold as ice. It sent shivers down the spines of most of the party involved. Isabella steeled herself as if looking at the elder Halloway in the face.

"Mrs. Halloway, you robbed us of the opportunity to find Jessica swiftly and safely. Thanks to your fear of the public eye, we now have to work _backwards._ The drop date is swiftly approaching. This is the only plan that has the greatest probability of succeeding. Do you want us to catch this man and save your great-granddaughter or not? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

 _"Ms. Swan,"_ Chief Seth Clearwater hissed, eyes widening at her sudden, brazen attitude towards the family.

 _"Excuse me?!"_ Sondra gasped, clearly caught off guard.

"You are excused, Mrs. Halloway. If you had allowed us to use search dogs, do our forensics sweep, speak to your staff and do a news broadcast, we could've found Jessica much sooner than what it's taking us. It's been almost three days. The likelihood of her survival dwindles by the day because of _your_ fears. Now, will you trust us to do our jobs correctly or are you going to give in and let this person keep Jessica? Maybe even kill her!" The line was silent now. "It's not a perfect plan," Isabella continued. "But it's the only one we have."

"If this fails, I will see you put down like the dog you are, Isabella Swan."

 _Click_

"Ms. Swan, I don't know whether to congratulate you for having a pair of iron balls, or to fire you from this case," Chief Seth Clearwater grinned.

"Iron Balls, that's going to be your new nickname, Swan," Emmett bellowed. Isabella groaned and felt her cheeks heat in a blush.

"Can it McCarty. So shall we go over this again?" Jacob spoke up from his spot in the corner.

"Yes, we should, so that we can alert our teams and be ready," Mike spoke up. "We're keeping this as tight an operation as possible. Jacob, you and four other canine officers have your positions mapped already. There will be two inside the building and three outside around the perimeter. McCarty, you have your position at the bar with your undercover agents," Seth spoke up.

Emmett straightened his back and saluted, all sign of the jovial giant had disappeared from his face.

"Mike, you will be with Isabella for guard detail with the Halloways. We will be arriving at separate times, so ensure that all personnel know who to look for and when to strike. We don't need a panic on our hands."

"And if you see Jessica Halloway," Isabella pullled up the most current picture on the projector. "Send out an immediate alert. I doubt our perps will bring her to the theater, but let's hope they aren't smart."

"He wasn't smart when he left the letter," Mike spoke up, pulling up the unknown man's face. "This is whom we're looking for. We need eyes on this man and ears open for suspicious activity. Isabella and I agree that this is not a one man operation. The top charge, should any of us be successful in an arrest, is the kidnapping of Jessica Halloway; minor aged Hieress of the Halloway Family."

"What about the Halloways?" asked Jacob. "Have you cleared what bait you're going to use to lure the kidnapper?"

"The Halloways will be carrying a briefcase with false documents inside it. They are being made by the family's lawyers as we speak."

 _"That's_ going to be your bait?" Jacob gaped.

"It's the only thing that the perp demanded in the ransom. If he demanded money it would be much simpler, but he didn't," Mike spoke up, cutting between the two arguing parties. "We're down to crunch time. Does anyone have any objections to this plan?"

No one spoke up for a few minutes. "You are dismissed," Chief Clearwater announced. Chairs scrapped against the linoleum of the meeting room and the officers vacated with out hesitation. Isabella caught Jacob's eye and he moved closer. "Now I understand the sudden SOS call. Did you get anything from your background checks?"

"We're still going through them, but I already have a liar in our original interviews. I have a strong feeling there's a conspiracy surrounding Jessica's kidnapping."

"What makes you say that?"

"The timing is too perfect. Why kidnap Jessica as a minor when it was just as easy to do the deed _after_ her birthday? I have a feeling that there is something bigger in Sondra Halloway's will than what she's telling."

"It's her last will and testament. It's a legal document that she doesn't have to tell us anything about."

"No, not usually. However it is a term in the ransom. She's hiding something. I just don't know what."

"Don't speculate too deeply, Bella. The evidence will present itself soon enough," Jacob's tone softened. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"No, last night's sudden wake-up call and the run earlier this morning has me wiped out. But my brain is going so fast with how rapidly I have to move with this case, it's keeping me awake."

"Get some sleep, soon; you can't catch anyone when you're dead on your feet."

"Have you told... Sheriff Swan?"

"I did have to file a formal report on why I was mobilizing the dogs," Jacob admitted. "So I did tell him, indirectly. I presume he's going to question me about it when Ness and I go to dinner with them on Sunday," he paused, studying his friend. "Are you coming?" Isabella tensed slightly, holding her breath for a moment before answering but Jacob beat her to the punch. "You're hesitating."

"I won't make promises I can't keep."

"Its family only, Bells," Jacob's tone softened. "If you keep nursing those scars they will never heal."

"If _mother_ keeps pestering me on why they exist at all they will _never_ fully scar over. At least with scars you know they won't bleed."

"I know," Jacob clenches his fists before relaxing them. "Just think about it? Ness misses you badly. It would be nice if you came out of your cave for a while and visited with us. I mean for more than just the occasional lunch dates."He hugged her and tucked her head under his chin.

"I will Jake. _That_ I will promise."

"Thanks; and if it's any consolation, there are many on the force who miss you."

* * *

 ** _((Flashback))_**

Ivory Andrews sat across from Isabella. She didn't say anything at first but Isabella could tell she had been crying hard. "This is hitting you hard," she murmured kindly, pulling a tissue from the box to hand it to the teenager.

"She's my best friend," Ivory's voice cracked and a fresh wave of tears fell down her face. "I can't go to school while I know Jessica is missing and no one is looking for her! You would think her fucking family would be tearing up the streets of Seattle looking! What insanity is this?! I know _my_ mom would be looking for me and she's not even related to me by blood!"

"Easy there," Isabella tried to soothe. Ivory's dark hair fell in her face to hide her refreshed pain. "I know this is hard, but _I_ am going to bring Jessica home. That's why I'm here. I work with the police to help find people in situations like this."

"But normally you would have search and rescues right? I see them all the time on Crime TV. It's... like super rare for a family not to be out of their minds scared, right?"

"Yes it is," Isabella agreed. "That is why I need your help."

"My help? What can I do? If you told me where to look I would be outside in a heartbeat!"

Isabella took a steadying breath before continuing. "I need you to tell me about Jessica in the last few weeks. Has she been acting strangely?"

"Strange? Like what?"

"Has she been scared?"

Ivory's eyes took on a distant look, getting lost in her memories. "I wouldn't say scared. Jessica doesn't scare easy; you can tell when she's got the guts to tell off Aro.

Rich boy backed off when she threatened to go public about him."

"Public? Public how?"

Ivory's nose scrunched in distaste. "He's an asshole. He made sure to be all lovey dovey when Jessica's great grandma was around, but he loved to belittle her and her dancing. He kept going on and on about how she shouldn't be dancing with common folk. He even tried to pick a fight with Ryan to prove that his fancy instructor taught him the best moves. Ryan could easily pummel him to a sissy pulp but he didn't... Jessica told him not to."

"Ryan respects Jessica, then?" Isabella went on a limb, watching her reaction.

"No, Ryan _loves_ Jessica. Like... the real deal kind of thing. He's even talked to me about marrying her one day."

"Is that something you think would be good for the two of them?"

"What do you mean by that?! Do you think my brother isn't good for an heiress like _her?!"_ Fire flared in Ivory's eyes. "Let me tell you something, _detective_ , my brother

is a prince compared to those ass wipes with silver spoons in their mouths! He's ten times the man they could ever _dream_ to be. Yes, he's perfect for Jessica! Did you know he saved up all his money to get a nice suit so he wouldn't embarrass her at her own birthday party? He mowed so many lawns this summer I swear he would've turned green with all the grass shavings he brought home. He's smart too, and brave!"

"Okay, okay," Isabella held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to question you about Ryan. However, there is one thing I'm curious about. I noticed he's got some bandages on his fists... he told me it was from punching a wall."

"Well... yeah, that's how he injured the right one," Ivory blushed softly. "He put a hole right in the wall. Mom was so _pissed_ at him but he promised to patch it up as soon as he started working again this summer after graduation."

"Just his right hand?" Isabella raised an eyebrow. Ivory nibbled her lip, gray eyes finding something on her sneakers very inviting. Isabella sighed softly, wishing she wasn't going to have to reiterate her threat, but Ivory spoke again.

"Ryan isn't perfect... he's got flaws just like every guy. When we were kids... Ryan was always coming to my rescue. There was a time when he almost got involved in underground fighting."

"He did? When was this?"

"After mom adopted us. She was briefly fired from her job when we were twelve but she won't tell us why. One night Ryan came home with so many wounds that we tried to take him to the hospital, but he refused. I called Jessica that night and she appeared the next day, assuring us that everything was going to go back to normal. Her uncle called later that week and offered mom's job back to her."

 _So Francesca was fired around five years ago... I wonder why?_ Isabella quickly noted it in her notebook before prompting Ivory to continue.

"When Jessica... when she turned up gone, Ryan flew into a panic. He disappeared for a while. When he came back, his hands were all bloody. We had to hurry to get him cleaned up and bandaged so his cuts wouldn't get infected."

"Do you think he hit his old fighting haunts?"

Ivory shrugged, "He said he was fighting... I know he was out looking for Jessica though. He loves her so much, Ms. Swan. I know it will kill him if she turns up dead."

"What makes you say that?"

"Jessica ran off a few times and he got real scared for her. But when she got pneumonia one time... it was touch and go for a while. Ryan barely ate and slept. We had to sneak him into the hospital a few times just so he could see her."

"The Halloways wouldn't let you guys visit?"

Ivory snorted, "Jessica's great-grandma doesn't like us. She barely tolerates me because Jessica and I dance together. We watch out for one another." _These kids have been through so much... it's like looking at a trio of adults in kid's bodies._

"Was Aro ever abusive to Jessica?" asked Isabella.

Ivory hesitated, "Not physically if that's what you mean. He wouldn't have to worry about Ryan because I would be beating his rich boy face into the pavement if he ever hit her." Ivory smacked her fist into her open palm. "But he wasn't the kindest with his words..."

"So he was verbally abusive?"

"Yeah. He's a lot like his daddy, like that."

Isabella slowly closed her eyes, not liking the picture that was presented to her. "Was Jessica ever scared to the point where she thought she would run away again in the recent weeks?"

"Run away again?" Ivory thought back. "Yeah... there was one time... she purposely stayed behind at the dance academy. Her driver was there early to pick her up like always, but she was real skittish when he was there. He gave her some news she didn't like."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

"No, she just said that things were getting bad at home. Her great-grandma was pushing for some marriage agreement." _It sounds to me like Sondra wants this bridge with the Castielles more than she's letting on,_ Isabella thought. "But she didn't run."

"No... and I think she ended up getting kidnapped because she couldn't."

 ** _((End Flashback))_**

* * *

 **So we come to the final major interview for this case. Have you figured out who the kidnapper is and how they did it? The truth is coming closer to being revealed!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. The Golden Anthem Theater Sighting

_This was a part of the job that excited Isabella the most; the hunt. It was getting the smell of her prey in_ _her nose, and chasing it down, and bringing it to justice. This case had taken her and her partner,_ _Laurent, almost three years to track and complete. The woman had been tricky to track and as slippery as_ _an eel. Laurent took her hand and squeezed. "Are you sure, mon cher?" Her heart skipped a beat at the_ _term of endearment._

 _He twisted her engagement ring, bringing it to his lips and kissed the gem. "We don' have to do this, mon_ _petite, not today."_

 _"Yes, we do. This is where we're going to catch her in the act. This is literally going to be the damning_ _evidence for her conviction."_

 _"What if your intel is wrong?"_

 _"I trust my informant," Isabella squeezed his hand, pulling her eyes away from the ritzy hotel. "My_ _information is good, Laurent. Trust me."_

 _"I do," his dark eyes softened. "I don' wanna see you hurt."_

 _"She can't hurt me, not while I have you." She kissed the dark skin on the back of his hand. "Let's move."_

 _She was out of the car with her arrest warrant in hand._

 _Suddenly, Isabella stopped in her tracks... gaining a sense of deja vu. She blinked and watched an image_ _of herself pull away from her body. She knew that look on her own face. It was time to catch a_ _suspect._ No, this is just a dream. I've already done this. I don't have to live this anymore, _she thought_ _venomously. She tried to turn around but her body refused her command. Instead, it followed her own_ _image up the familiar granite steps, through the archway, into the gilded elevator... all the while Laurent_ _remained a shadow behind her._

 _The manager of the hotel appeared as a faceless person to her. She barely remembered who they were,_ _much less what they looked like. They followed them to the penthouse room, 1504. Isabella drew her_ _pistol from its holster and took the key card from the manager. "Stay out here where it's safe." The figure_ _did not answer her. Isabella watched herself open the door and the pair entered. "Jane Denali, this is the_ _King County Sheriff's Office! Come out with your hands up!"_

 _"There is no reason to shout, mon cher," Laurent's voice was so close that Isabella swore he was talking_ _in her own ear. She felt the cold metal of the knife against her neck and the barrel of his pistol at her_ _back. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion as Jane appeared from around the corner,_ _swinging a deadly looking knife of her over her fingers._

 _"Very good Laurent," she purred. Laurent shoved Isabella in the back, causing her to stumble. "Drop your_ _weapon, detective. You're outnumbered and outmatched."_

 _Isabella hesitated for only a second before, bending to lay her weapon on the floor. Jane licked her lips,_ _icy blue eyes watching her every move. "Such a good little puppy dog."_

 _"I did try to warn you, cher," Laurent sighed, kicking away her pistol. He bent down and ran the dull edge_ _of the knife against her ear. "If you had heeded my warning, we wouldn't be in this mess. But you got too_ _close... you're too good of a hunting dog." His breath was hot in her ear yet its heat was disguised by the_ _minty freshness she smelled. "We could've been so good together." Isabella trembled, refusing to let her_ _fear show on her face. She jerked when she felt his handcuffs on her wrists, effectively binding her hands._

 _"You bastard."_

 _"Don' be like that," he licked the shell of her ear and moved to Jane's side. He swept her in his free arm,_ _kissing her deeply. "MMmh... I've missed you, my viper."_

 _"The feeling is mutual," Jane smiled. "Shall we have... a little fun?"_

 _Cold fear set into Isabella's bones. Her gun was out of reach and she was stupid enough not to bring her_ _back up weapons. Laurent grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her up to his face. His once warm irises_ _were now black as night. He looked hungry... hungry to kill._

 _"No!" Isabella kicked out, knocking Laurent in the stomach. Instinct took over and she scrambled to get_ _her hands under her legs to her front again. But Jane was faster. She attacked Isabella, hitting her over_ _and over in the face and neck, trying to subdue her. Suddenly... the room went dark. When the lights_ _returned, Isabella was the only one standing in the room... in her hand was Laurent's knife. Laurent's_ _body stared in shock up at her... they were lifeless._

 _Tears began to fall from her eyes as she turned to search for Jane, but the woman had disappeared._ _Finally, she screamed and fell to her knees._

 _Isabella could still smell his blood and feel the bone hilt of the knife. She wiped her tears away, leaving_ _bloody smudges on her face. She yelped when her ring scratched her eye. The sight of it caused bile to_ _rise in her throat. She struggled over and over to pull it off, screaming obscenities at it. When she did, she_ _shoved it down Laurent's throat. "Choke on it in hell!"_

 _Finally, the room disappeared and Isabella felt in control of her own body again... however, the wounds_ _and the pain still felt as fresh as the day of the attack. They burned through her entire body as if someone_ _poured fresh salt into her cuts. A hand took both of her own. When she looked up, a man with blue eyes_ _and wild blond hair appeared before her. He wore wings on his back. His eyes were sad. That alone_ _calmed the worse of her pain. On his neck where a pair of punctures... like a snake bite._

 _"You're going to be okay."_

* * *

Isabella jolted awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. It took her a moment to gather her wits enough to sit up and take stock of everything around her. Her firearm was still beside her on the table; loaded and ready to fire. The potted plant was still strategically placed in front of her bedroom door and the bells were undisturbed on her window. When her eyes landed on the clock, she realized it was two-am. It's Jessica's birthday. She shivered at the cold breeze that gusted in from her air conditioner. She winced, realizing she was covered from head to toe in sweat. "And here I thought I was over the terrors."

She lifted the blanket and stood up. Her feet immediately protested her weight but she ignored it. She flipped on the light in her bathroom and took stock of her reflection in her mirror. Bruises were beginning to appear on her torso again. God dammit, she cursed. She turned, switching on the hot water in the shower and stripped. Dammit... it's been three years. _Three long years... I should be past this by now. The water feels good..._ she closed her eyes and allowed the heat to penetrate her muscles, relaxing them. Suddenly, the blond haired man's face reappeared in her mind's eye. Her eyes flashed open.

 _He wasn't there... who was he? A guardian angel?_

* * *

 **((Seven hours later))**

Mike yawned loudly as they waited for the Halloways to appear at the Golden Anthem Theater. "I thought rich people were always on time. The show is about to start in thirty minutes and it will easily take them forty to get here with morning traffic."

"I suppose they like to be, 'fashionably late,'" Isabella flicked her fingers in air quotes.

Mike laughed, "So there is a sense of humor under that armor. It's nice to know."

"What? Of course I have a sense of humor!" Isabella gaped in confusion.

"No offense, Ms. Private I, but there were some points in these last few days where I worried that you lost your sense of humor."

"Lost it? What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember me, do you... I'm Mike Newton, I was in your class back at the police academy. You were the top of our criminology class. You and I were in the top five rankings in Investigations and Forensics."

Mike Newton from the academy? Oh! "You were the one who got chased up a tree by Mandy the German Shepard!"

"Yeah, that's why I never went with the canine unit. You were the one handling her. You were so cool and calm when we were in our exams that I kind of lost focus and got in Mandy's way. I think I must've pissed her off."

Isabella couldn't help but crack a smile at that. She laughed; for the first time in a long while she really laughed.

Mike laughed with her, "I blame you! I was so dazzled by your detective skills even back then that I got in front of a trained police dog!"

"It's your own fault for getting distracted," she pointed out.

"Detective Newton?" the pair jumped at the voice. Isabella turned and her breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on Edward Cullen... in a suit. _Damn... even for a jerk he cleans up well_. The suit was black and tailored to fit him perfectly. His black boots were polished so much that the sun glinted off the steel tips on his toes and heels. He wore a silver chain around his neck. It wasn't thick and gaudy like many men wore, but it was enough to catch her attention. Whatever he was wearing, it was tucked under a white button down shirt. His hair was combed but it still looked wild, like had run his hands through it many times.

"Lieutenant Cullen, I didn't expect to see you today," Mike stood up.

"The feeling is mutual," Edward murmured. "Ms. Swan."

"Lieutenant," she nodded.

Edward's face hardened; his expression looked like he was torn between saying something and yet he was holding himself back. His skin showed a slight pinkish hue on the sharp edge of his cheekbones. Finally he said, "I thought you two are just coworkers."

A hot flash of heat immediately colored Isabella's face. She clicked her heels together, suddenly self-conscious about the dark blue dress she was wearing. The sash around her middle was silver and fit loosely on her hip. Her hair was pulled back with an ornate hair comb and her makeup was minimal. She was going for the 'I'm going to a show' look, not the 'I'm on a date' look.

"We are just coworkers," Mike corrected him. "However, we're on the case today."

Edward's green eyes met Mike's blue ones. "Oh?"

"We can't mention anything here out in the open," Isabella murmured, making sure she was barely moving her lips. "I don't want to sit by the flowers because of the bees. Mike is highly allergic to being stung."

Edward's eyes lit with understanding and a slight smile curled at the corners of Isabella's lips. "I see; if there's anything I can do, let me know. I'm pretty good at catching things. If you see one flying around, let me know." He waved, walking away with his hands in his pockets. A sudden breeze caused Isabella to shiver as she caught a glint of a weapons harness under his jacket. _Cullen's carrying._

"Do you think it was wise to tell him?" Mike asked. "You two aren't exactly friends if yesterday was any indication."

Isabella's eyes softened, "A friend asked me to cut him some slack. Until Cullen shows me he can't be trusted, I'll take his friend's word."

Mike grew quiet, nodding.

"Ms. Swan!" Sondra Halloway appeared, briefcase in hand with Nicholas in tow. "There you are!" Isabella took stock of the elder Halloway carefully. She had dark circles under her eyes and there was a slight tremble in the hand that held the briefcase.

"Mrs. Halloway, would you like me to carry that for you? You seem weary," Isabella offered but Sondra shook her head.

"I will carry this through. I hope you know what you're doing."

 _It seems that I've lost any faith that Sondra had in me at the start of this investigation... what was she expecting? I'm not a miracle worker._ Nicholas barely acknowledged her. He favored striking up a conversation with Mike instead, asking him about his career with the Seattle Police. Isabella stayed close to them, however she kept her eyes sharp on her surroundings. A sharp whistle caught her attention and she spotted a dog running over to a blond haired woman. Their eyes met and she held up three fingers. _Three canines outside... good, that must mean Jacob is inside._ "Hmph, that woman should know better than to let her dog off the leash around here! What if it bit someone?!" Nicholas snorted. Isabella groaned internally and rolled her eyes. With any luck, I'm counting on it Halloway.

"Where is Ms. Lois, Mr. Halloway? I thought she would be joining you today," Mike asked. The question nearly knocked Isabella to the side. _That's right! Where is Miranda?_

"Miranda caught a cold and couldn't attend. I suppose it works in our favor since it will only be the two of us you're guarding," Nicholas answered.

"That's a shame... that reminds me, which show are you seeing?"

"We intended to bring Jessica to Edward Cullen's performance today. He's a very gifted pianist and Jessica is very fond of his music. We thought that she would enjoy his sudden performance. Our friend, Tanya Denali, called us last minute and told us he agreed to play today instead of one of her proteges."

 _No way... no fucking way!_ Her eyes whipped to Nicholas Halloway. She wasn't sure what she was more shocked about: the fact that Edward Cullen was playing here at the Golden Anthem Theater, _on Jessica Halloway's birthday,_ or the fact that a woman by the name of _Tanya Denali_ is close friends with the Halloways! _No way... it couldn't be her. She wouldn't be back in Seattle. It's impossible! Could it be a relative? That's unlikely but not impossible. The Viper is back? Fuck, fuck, FUCK how could this be?!_ She started panting, nearly hyperventilating. _No, calm down Swan; focus on one case at a time. Focus! Now, Edward Cullen is a musician, that alone is a shock. The fact that he is one of Jessica's favorite musicians screams trap to me._ _Could that mean... is it possible that Jessica will be here in the crowd somewhere? I have to alert Jacob!_

"Isabella?" Mike appeared at her side, grasping her shoulder. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"I..." she took a steadying breath and shut her eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. Laurent's face flashed in her minds eye and she nearly let herself crumble in pain. _No... not here. I can't have a panic attack here!_ She gave herself a swift smack to the cheek. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I lost my head for a moment."

"I still don't like your color. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes Ms. Swan, _can_ you do this?" Nicholas sneered. It was enough to help Isabella banish her nightmare away. She squared her shoulder proudly and nodded, motioning for the Halloways to enter the building.

The group rounded the corner, going straight to the front door with their VIP passes in hand. It was at the security check that Isabella spotted him. He was dressed cleanly with his hair tied back in a low ponytail. His dog, Jethro, sat obediently at his feet. The dogs ears were pricked, alert for any danger. Another canine officer, Leah, was letting her own dog check the baggage as they checked it through. Isabella cleared her throat, directing the Halloways to Jacob's open line. "VIP's?" he asked. Isabella nodded and held up her pass and set her purse by the conveyor belt. Another officer down at the belt was waiting for her.

"Jake," she hissed, bending to take off her heels. His eyes snapped to hers. "Cullen, sting, viper!"

He seemed confused but nodded and gave the command for Jethro to checked her bag before pushing it with his nose onto the belt. "Go ahead, Miss." Isabella grimaced, hating the metal detector that she walked through. Thankfully it didn't screech at her. The officer at the end, though, was standing with her open purse.

"Ma'am, I need-" she reached in quickly and showed him her ID and licensing for the pistol concealed there. "Oh, my apologies, Ms. Swan. I did not know you were attending today. Your parents will be surprised to know you're here."

 _WHAT?!_ Isabella nearly dropped her purse as she stared at the security officer. "Wh-what? My parents are going to be here?"

"Yes, ma'am. They should be arriving soon."

Isabella whipped around, almost running into Mike as he stepped up behind her. Her eyes, though, were trained on one Jacob Black. His eyes were firmly trained on Jethro

though. The German Shepard checked the briefcase carefully before sending it through and returning to his spot at his master's feet. _The fucker didn't think to warn me?!_

"Isabella, is something the matter?"

"Y-n-y... no, nothing's wrong. Everything moves forward according to plan." The group continued into the lobby of the theater. Isabella caught sight of many faces she recognized from the Sheriff's department. _Dammit dad... this is overkill and you know it!_ "I need a drink."

"Is that really wise since you're here for _our_ protection?" Nicholas snapped. "The longer I'm with you the less I have faith in your skills. Did you take the credit from the William Stone case from another detective?" Isabella's face heated with rage and she clenched her fist, not daring to dignify that with a response. Suddenly, the lights flickered,indicating the show was about to start.

"Let's go," Mike took Isabella's arm, pulling her along into the auditorium. The front six rows were filled already, but they were headed for the boxed seats above the main crowd. When they sat down, Isabella turned her gaze around the whole auditorium... searching. _Please... please Jessica, be here._ She did not spot her kidnapee(;), but she did spot a face in the balcony across from them. A swift hand came down on Mike's leg and she pointed as subtly as she could. It was the man from the security image. Mike looked to where she pointed and swiftly got to his feet. "Excuse me."

"Where is he going?"

"I saw the person whom left the recording with Jessica's pictures. He was stupid to get spotted like that." Suddenly, she spotted a woman enter and sit beside him and a young girl beside her. The woman had a black scarf wrapped around her head. The girl had a matching one. The woman leaned over to talk to the girl and Isabella could see a telling flinch in the girl's reaction.

 _I was right, they did bring her. Come on Mike, work fast!_ She waited and waited... watching the trio. But Mike returned, glaring spitefully at them. "I couldn't get through the crowd and their doors are locked. I can't get in," he whispered. "Not without rousing suspicion."

 _Fuck me, man... they've thought of everything._

If there was one thing she was certain of now: Jessica Halloway was sitting directly within their sights. If her relatives recognized her, they did not react. The stakes just got higher. She didn't dare take her eyes off of them, even when the lights dimmed down and the crowd rose to their feet to applaud. Isabella's attention was caught when Edward appeared on stage. He was dressed immaculately and his hair seemed to have been tended to since they saw him outside. He bowed, the silver chain slipping out of his shirt. She could now see what appeared to be dog tags around his neck. _Tags? Why would he be wearing tags? Was he in the military?_

Every thought and suspicion flew out of her mind as he sat at the piano and immediately started playing.

The music was soft and haunting... and Isabella knew right then that he was playing from his heart. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

* * *

 **Whew... TREAT DAY! You now have a double chapter up for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the mystery so far... and I hope you enjoy as new twists appear and another case makes it's entrance. *wink***

 **So, I've renamed the Piano Prodigy Case to the William Stone Case in the previous chapter so not to cause any major confusion. Did you lot find the clues that I've left? Perhaps... you have a theory on the motive?**

 **Ah yes, I see the light bulbs going off! The MOTIVE! Why has this crime been committed? Any guesses? Yes I've left clues for you. Put on your Sherlock caps and enjoy!**

 **Thank you again to my wonderful beta Shelindrea! Without her, I would be lost. She keeps me on my toes and ensures the story is still flowing in the correct direction.**

 **Side note: our mystery begins to tie into Edward's story... be prepared!**

 **-Kestra**


	11. Ghosts of the Past Haunt the Present

This had never happened before. Isabella's attention was split two ways and she had a hard time focusing on her case. _This never happened to me, not even with Laurent!_ She jolted, eyes tearing up as the name crossed her mind. She hadn't allowed herself to even _think_ his name. Tears traced down her cheeks, leaving salty, wet trails in their wake. Edward did not look up from his sheet music once. He just... played. There were moments where he would close his eyes, as if he were allowing himself to drift away. His hands danced up and down the keys with ease.

Mike gently tapped her shoulder, offering a tissue. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she squeaked, throat closing over. Flashes of Laurent's face began to hit her over and over again.

She had fallen in love with his sense of humor. She loved his dedication to his work. She remembered the day when he brought in his first suspect on an arrest. The whole squad had gone out to celebrate. She remembered the day he asked her out to dinner and the day he proposed to her. Then her memories melted into his cold, lifeless, hateful glare.

"Isabella," Mike had wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold her together as panic set in. The only thought she could focus on was, _how could he trigger all of this with one song? Why now? Why?!_ "Someone, get Black!"

"Yes sir!"

Arms lifted her out of her seat just as the audience rose to applaud.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! She just started having a panic attack and sobbing," Mike's voice crossed over her head. A pair of hands ripped her hands away from her face. Jacob's intense

black eyes met hers. In a flash, Laruent's image colored over him.

"No!" She reared back. "Get away from me!"

"Bella! Bella calm down!"

 _"Bella, mon cher,"_ Laurent's voice sang in her ears. He mocked her in her memories... taunted her, daring her to lash out at him again.

She shrieked as something cold and wet pressed into her cheek. She blinked and found a furry head beside her own. A bright blue-green eye stared into hers. Jethro, Jacob's

canine partner, stared intently at her. The voice stopped. Jethro sat down and began licking her cheek softly. It took her a few minutes to stop sobbing. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"You were having a panic attack," Mike told her. "Do you have any medicine for that?"

"No. I haven't had a panic attack for over a year now. I thought I was past them." A new wave of tears fell from her eyes and Jethro whimpered softly, licking her face again.

"Are you going to be okay or should I bring Leah in for the rest of the guard detail?" asked Jacob. He turned his attention to Mike, "It's your case; your call."

"Isabella?"

"I... I think I'm going to be okay. I'm going to go wash my face first." Isabella rubbed Jethro's golden ears and stood up, moving in the direction of the rest rooms. A few seconds later, she turned around when she heard foot steps behind her. Jacob easily covered the distance and walked beside her.

"I didn't understand your message earlier. What were you trying to tell me?"

"I was trying to tell you... that the Viper might be here."

"What?!" Jacob hissed, instantly alert. Jethro growled low in his throat at their distress. "Are you sure?"

"There is a woman here going by the name of Tanya _Denali_. I think it might be an alias that Jane has picked up."

"When did you find this out?"

"When we got here... I found out from Nicholas Halloway that Tanya Denali had called. She was the one who got Edward Cullen to play today's concert."

"So... this is hear-say?"

"I find it very odd that two women hold the same surname. The Viper has known aliases, what's to stop her from creating a new one?!"

"Easy Bella, I'm just trying to reason here."

Isabella stopped outside the bathroom door. "There's one more thing. Alert the team that Jessica Halloway is here."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Jethro barked at his master's outburst.

"The alert is given... do what you need to." Jacob pulled back, concerned by Isabella's lost tone. It was as if she had been a year after Laurent's death. The cold, lifeless eyes that she held onto for so long... Jacob was scared of losing his best friend again.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?" He looked up again and watched as her eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me my parents are here?"

Jacob reddened under his tan. "I didn't have time. By the time I knew, you were already here."

Isabella stared at her friend for a long time before relaxing. Nothing in his words, voice or face gave any indication that he was lying. If Chief Swan wanted to surprise them, he succeeded. "Okay." She turned away and entered just as a woman was leaving.

"Oh! Excuse me!" The woman held open the door with a warm, sweet smile. "After you."

"Thank you," Isabella entered the bathroom quickly, heading straight to the sink.

"Miss, are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm alright, thank you. I just had a small panic attack, that's all."

"Oh my," the woman moved to her side. "Well you certainly shouldn't be alone. Is that officer out there your boyfriend? He's very caring to walk you to the restroom."

"You mean Jacob? Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. Actually he's my sister Nessie's boyfriend. He's just my friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the assumption. Where are my manners? My name is Esme Cullen."

Isabella's eyes shot to the mirror, meeting Esme's deep green eyes. _How did I miss this? I'm getting sloppy, just like three years ago._ Esme had a brilliant, warm smile that made her eyes shimmer like springtime. The lighting wasn't perfect but she could see flecks of gold in them. She was sure they were beautiful in natural sunlight. She even had copper hair like Edward's. Hers was neatly brushed back and secured with a jeweled clip near her neck. Her perusal brought her to the outstretched hand. _What a rock,_ she gaped! Gathering her wits, Isabella turned and accepted the handshake. She was startled by the strength in Esme's palm. She shook it confidently, making sure to return the strength equally. Esme grinned at her.

"Now _that_ is a handshake. I can't tell you how many of these other rich folk give the weakest handshakes ever. It's like holding a limp, overcooked noodle sometimes," she giggled. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen. You... you're Edward's mother, right?"

"Oh, you know my Edward?" Esme's warm smile turned into a brilliant sunbeam grin. "Well that's refreshing! I haven't met any women Edward has known in so long. He works for the Seattle Police if you can believe it."

"I don't know... Edward that well," Isabella answered hesitantly. "We've really met only in passing. I didn't know he played."

"Oh he's a natural! Carlisle, my husband, and I both run the Cullen Institute of Fine Arts and Music. Carlisle teaches the dance aspect while I teach music. Edward took to it

like a fish in water. Honestly, I didn't think he would agree to play for the harpy. Everyone knows this is just a ploy to get more rich parents to bring their kids to the school. Although I don't agree with dragging Edward into her scheme, I have to admit it is a brilliant move. Still, I don't care for her one bit. I'll be sure she doesn't sink one talon into my son, mark my words!" Isabella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips; another followed, then it formed into a chuckle, and finally it transformed into a full blown laugh. Esme's eyes crinkled softly at the edges and she turned on the faucet, wetting a paper towel, and turned Isabella towards her. "That's better, you look so lovely when you laugh. Do you feel better?"

"Yes I do," Isabella admitted, letting Esme clean her face and remove the running mascara she had been wearing. "Thank you."

"My son use to have panic attacks like that," her eyes dimmed. "He hated it when I would try to tell him to, 'Calm down' and that it was 'Going to be okay.' 'Don't tell me it's going to be okay, because it's not!' he snapped on more than one occasion. I learned quickly not to use that... so I would wait until the worst was over and try to make him smile."

"It's a good technique. I hated it when my friends would tell me to calm down too. It drove me _insane!_ It can't be helped when it happens and that phrase only makes it worse."

"I know... I learned this long ago with my Edward." Esme's green eyes dimmed and she went quiet. "Well, you know what cheers me up?"

"What?"

"Listening to my boy's music. I would listen to every CD that they had ever made while they were under my tutelage."

"'Boy's'? As in, more than one?"

"Oh, yes, Edward had a twin brother Anthony. He died back in 2001. Edward blames himself even though he won't say it outright." Esme fished out a pendant from under her

dress and opened a locket. "This is him. It's my favorite picture of him."

Isabella's breath caught in her chest as she took in a familiar set of blue eyes and tousled blond hair, instead of coppery-brown. Anthony was sitting with a guitar in his hands. The picture seemed to have caught him in mid-verse, singing away. _No way... it's... it can't be!_ "He was very handsome," she managed to push out. Esme closed the locket, tucking it away again. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It's been hard on all of us."

"He... he looks a lot like Edward. If I didn't know they were brothers I would've sworn they were the same person."

"Don't let my Edward hear that. He _hated_ being mistaken for Anthony when they were children. Now, whenever he looks in the mirror... I worry that he sees Anthony looking back at him instead of himself."

Isabella's heart clenched at the thought. _I guess that's what Emmett meant about there being a story. I never thought it would be one as tragic as that._ "If I may ask... how did he die?" She nearly jumped when Esme's smile completely disappeared. "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful. I won't make you relive it. I'm sorry!"

Esme's eyes misted and she leaned over, hugging Isabella. "You are so kind, thank you. I know I can tell you though." She pulled away, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Anthony was murdered."

 _Murdered?!_

"Is the case still open?" The question was a reflex, one she used for private clients in the past.

"Yes it is."

"Then I know the killer will be brought to justice."

Esme smiled, wiping her eyes. "I know they will. I have faith." She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Shall we get back to the show?" Isabella nodded and followed her out, much calmer and collected. _Esme Cullen is an amazing woman._

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked as soon as she stepped out.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. She turned to Esme and offered a smile, "Thank you for the talk. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I will see you later, Ms. Swan. I have a feeling you and I are going to be excellent friends." With a wave, Esme Cullen disappeared down the hall and into

an ornate set of doors leading into the auditorium.

"I have something to tell you," Isabella spoke when she was sure no one else was listening. Jacob turned his attention to her. "Jessica Halloway, she _is_ here. I'm certain of

it. She's got a black scarf around her head but I know it's her. There is a woman with her with a matching black scarf and the man from the picture. They were about three balconies away from where Sondra and Nicholas Halloway were sitting. If we're lucky, we can catch them before they even leave the box."

"Great work, Blood- I mean Isabella. I'll take it from here. Let's go, Jethro." The dog got to his feet immediately and trotted in step with his master. _We're coming Jessica, stay strong._

Isabella walked the hall swiftly, her heels clicking softly in her wake as she made it back to the doors to her own seat. Leah was waiting there, her own canine partner Halo at her side. Halo's ice blue eyes turned to her and the black Shepard's head turned her way. Suddenly, her hand shot up to her ear and Isabella caught sight of a white plastic earpiece that was carefully hidden by Leah's raven black hair. "Copy that, Black. We're on the move." She turned to Isabella and offered a rare smile.

"Excellent eyes, Swan. We'll see you after the show."

Isabella nodded in acceptance, slipping into the dark auditorium. The music had changed since her last visit. It was a song she recognized... a favorite of hers. _Clair de Lune._

 _The pain is over now._ When she took her seat, she looked down onto Edward and her eyes stretched wide. In the shadows, just for a second, was Anthony Cullen's image.

Anthony turned and she could tell he was looking directly at her. _Oh... oh my God!_ When she blinked, the image was gone.

* * *

The whole concert took over two hours; not one second of it was wasted with idle silence. When the lights lit and the applause finally ended, Sondra Halloway got to her feet. "Let's get this over with." Isabella's eyes shot to the elder Halloway. Now she could see how tense she actually looked. She narrowed her own eyes before speaking.

"Mrs. Halloway." Sondra's slate gray eyes met Isabella's brown ones. "Look over there," she pointed. Sondra followed her gaze and her jaw dropped.

"Oh!" For the first time, the stoic mask slipped away and Isabella could see the true face of the concerned great-grandmother Halloway. _Finally._ Nicholas followed her gaze and his jaw dropped and he paled. Isabella's eyes sharpened. _You know who that is, don't you Nicholas?_

"Let's go get your great-granddaughter." Sondra shot to her feet and hurried out of the balcony, briefcase clutched tightly in her hand. Mike swiftly took the lead, ensuring that Sondra had protection while Isabella took the rear. She caught Nicholas's glance back her way as he exited. For the first time, the cocky, gruff exterior he had was gone. He looked... genuinely scared. The emotion puzzled Isabella. _What was that all about?_

The group weaved through passing people and rounded the corner to where an usher, Jacob, Leah and their canines waited. Isabella's steps faultered when she saw her father waiting close by. His brown eyes immediately caught her own. _Fuck... I've been spotted._

"Are we ready?" Jacob asked. Isabella nodded and secured her purse around her shoulder so that her weapon was in easy reach. With a nod, the usher unlocked and opened the door. Isabella took Sondra's arm.

"This is the King County Sheriff's Office and Seattle PD! Come out with your hands in the air!"

Isabella jerked when she heard a soft whimper and soft, hissing voices. _They didn't account for this? The fools._

"Lower your weapons, I'm armed and I _will_ kill her," the man's voice was not what Isabella expected.

"That was not what was planned!" a woman's voice hissed out.

Sondra gasped, eyes widening. "M-Miranda?"

Slowly, the trio emerged out of hiding. Jessica came out first, hands held up and Isabella could see telltale bruises on her arms from where the man gripped her. The black scarf had fallen away and her chocolate brown hair was held back in a severe bun. Dark circles were under her pale blue-gray eyes and the skin close the corners were pink from tears.

Miranda emerged next, yanking the scarf away from her own head. Nicholas' breath hitched at the sight of her. "Miranda... how..? You said you were sick."

"I never took you for that big of a fool, Nicholas. We could've had so much together... so, so much if you had taken my offer."

Mike moved back and turned his eyes on Nicholas Halloway. The man had the decency to shrink under Mike's ice blue gaze.

"But lo and behold, another opportunity came up for me. Someone so much... more powerful." A hand emerged from the shadows and wrapped around Miranda's waist. The man emerged, a silver gun in his hand.

"Robert Castielle," Sondra growled out. "I should've guessed!"

"It's nice to see you again Sondra."

 _Castielle?! Well... that would explain a lot. This mystery just got a whole lot clearer._

"Robert Castielle, Miranda Lois, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Jessica Halloway and the extortion of the Halloway Family. Drop your weapon and step away from Jessica," Mike's command surprised Isabella. _He really has changed from that bumbling class clown from the academy,_ she thought in the back of her mind.

"You are not in any position to make demands, Detective. After all, I hold all the cards here," Robert pressed the barrel of is gun to Jessica's back. "Sondra Halloway, bring me the briefcase and the documents- not you Bloodhound. You stay right where you are. I prepared for this kind of scenario in advance. I'm not stupid!"

"You could've fooled me," Isabella shot back. "You are outnumbered, Castielle. You're better off dropping your own weapon."

"Not a chance, not with a hostage in my corner."

 _Fuck me... we're at a stand off,_ Isabella glanced around. _There is no way we can get a clear shot without risking Jessica._

"I _will_ kill her. It would be inconsequential to what my real goal is. Sondra, come here with the documents!"

"Jessica..." Sondra whispered out. The Halloway girl raised her eyes to meet her great-grandmother's. "I'm so happy you're safe."

 _She isn't safe yet,_ Isabella thought.

"How about a trade? A person for a person, so to speak? You will get Jessica, just like you want and I will get the documents that I need... you just have to give me Sondra in trade," Robert's face split into a grin. "After all, what can an eighteen year old with no power over the family, ever hope to achieve?"

The realization hit Isabella like a lightning bolt. _Why didn't I see it before?! Jessica was never the real target here. It's Sondra! Goddammit! It makes sense now. What Robert says is true, Jessica doesn't have any powers of the estate yet because she has not fulfilled any part of her great-grandmother's will. Only Sondra can make the changes. Fuck we stepped right into a trap!_

"Oh, did you not realize that until just now?" Miranda cooed. "Such a shame. Here I thought that the brilliant Isabella Swan, pride and joy to our beloved Sheriff Swan, would've figured all of this out on her own. I guess we overestimated you."

"You're not getting out that easy," Jacob's voice growled out. "We have canine units and undercover agents all over this place. If you do try to escape, I can guarantee that you will not get out without wounds at _least._ "

Robert's face dropped, dark eyes narrowing.

"Please, just give me my granddaughter," Sondra finally spoke. "I will give you the documents; just don't hurt her."

Jessica's eyes widened. Isabella caught her expression and heartache filled her chest. _It seems this is a rare moment for Sondra to be showing any kind of real maternal emotion._

Isabella took a step forward and between Sondra and Jessica. "If you want Sondra, you are going to have to get through me first."

"I'm not above killing a dog," Robert raised his gun. "You don't scare me."

 _Now!_

Isabella grabbed Jessica's arm and yanked her down. "Jacob!"

A shrill whistle cut through the air and a dog snarled over her head. Isabella covered Jessica's body with her own as a shot rang out and Jethro sailed overhead. Halo fallowed like a shadow, teeth bared as she cornered Miranda in between the wall and the thick, velvet curtain. Robert screamed in outrage and pain. Somewhere a shot went off overhead.

"Jethro!" Jacob screamed, fear lacing his command.

Robert Castielle's cries of outrage went from anger to pain in seconds as a sickening snap filled the air. Isabella raised her head and watched as Jethro finally let go of the man's wrist. The gun fell from his limp fingers. _Jethro broke his wrist!_ The Italian man cursed out a storm in both languages as Jacob and Leah swiftly went in to assess their dogs. Isabella sat up and looked down at Jessica. The girl was staring past her, though. A scream tore from her lips and into Isabella's ear.

"Mrs. Halloway!" Mike's voice was frantic. "Someone call an ambulance! We need EMT's _STAT!"_

"What are you all staring at? _Move out of my way!"_ Isabella nearly froze as her father's command cut through the building pandemonium. "You, call 911. Jacob Black, is your dog alright?"

"Yes sir, no harm done to Jethro."

"Halo is good too, sir," Leah's voice echoed out. Isabella stood up, helping Jessica to her feet and turned her head so their eyes can meet.

"Look at me, girl. Everything is going to be okay now, do you hear me?" Isabella barely recognized her own voice, but it seemed to get through to Jessica.

"Yes," she answered hoarsely; fresh tears cascaded down her face.

Isabella steeled herself and turned to asses Sondra. The elder Halloway looked to be in bad shock. Red blood was quickly spreading down from her shoulder. Isabella pulled off her sash from around her waist and gave it to Mike.

"Tie her wound with that." Mike didn't have to be told twice. However... from the way Sondra was reacting, Isabella was unsure if she would survive the shot.

* * *

 **Shots fired! Shots fired!**

 **So, we have finally figured out the kidnappers in this part of the mystery and we have some insight into Edward's family life... sort of.**

 **Were you right? If you guessed Miranda was the insider on kidnapping Jessica, congratulations and give yourself a pat on the back. A conspiracy between Robert Castielle and Miranda Lois... now onto the why and how it was done in the following chapter or two.**

 **Stay tuned for more Edward and Bella as the chase continues.**

 **Oh... by the way, who is this slinking Viper people keep talking about? *wink and whistles innocently***

 **Thank you again to Shelindrea for your fantastmic editing and beta-ing skills.**

 **Blessed Be, loves. I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter to date in Strangers in Passing.**

 **Next chapter is being written up! Stay tuned,**

 **-Kestra**


	12. Strangers No More

**Warning: Angst in progress here**

* * *

"How does that feel?" a paramedic gently tugged on the bandage that wrapped around Jessica's wrist? "Is it too tight?"

"No, that's perfect," the heiress answered quietly. Isabella stayed close to Jessica while Mike kept watch over Robert and Miranda. She couldn't stop her eyes from sliding over to Nicholas, who was staring intently in the distance. His eyes were fixed to the spot where Sondra's ambulance disappeared on its way to the hospital. Another paramedic had him wrapped in a blanket and was trying to perform shock check on him. However, it seemed that Nicholas was already too far gone. "We would like to take you in to get you checked," the paramedic tending to Jessica announced.

"That won't be necessary. Other than some bruises, I'm not hurt at all."

"I think it would make Ryan happy if you went to get checked," Isabella finally spoke, her gaze sliding back to the young heiress.

"Ryan?" Jessica perked up.

"He's worried for your safety. I think it would be a good idea if you called him and Ms. Andrews when you get to the hospital. They all were scared for you."

Jessica's eyes glazed over but this time she held her tears. She graced Isabella with a watery smile and nodded in agreement. The paramedic also added his thanks and climbed in behind her, shutting the doors. Two sharp raps on the wall and the ambulance pulled away. "Aren't you going with them?" Isabella jumped at her father's voice. "You always went with the victim."

"Hospitals make me nauseous. Jessica will be okay now that she'll be under guard." She turned to meet his eyes. Charlie Swan gazed fondly at his eldest daughter. His mustache twitched with a smile and he opened his arms to embrace her. She hesitantly accepted for a moment before pulling away. "What are you doing here, dad?"

"I can't keep tabs on my daughter?" Charlie asked, arching a slender eyebrow. Isabella mimicked the movement. It was clear she wasn't giving her father an inch. He sighed softly, "When I read Jacob's report and your request I wanted to see you in action again. You had some overkill with the undercover squad, don't you think?"

"I needed eyes all over. Captain McCarty is known for mixing well with crowds and Jacob's dogs are the top in the county. I didn't want to... get caught off guard."

"So you doubled your backup. That was good thinking, even for a Private Investigator. Is there anything I can do...?"

"Dad."

Charlie chuckled, "You are too much like me; always Ms. Independent. Don't look now, but here comes your mother."

"Isabella?!"Renee's voice carried through the crowd easily. Eyes turned in her direction and people parted out of her way. Isabella turned just in time to have Renee sweep her up into a tight hug. "Oh my God it is you! Did you lead this investigation? I'm so proud of you!" Somewhere in the background, Isabella heard a camera go off. Fuck me... here we go.

"It's good to see you too mom."

"When are you going to come to a family dinner again? We haven't seen you in months and you hardly return our calls... we're getting worried about you."

"Mom is this really the time and place?" Isabella stressed, cheeks coloring.

"Of course it is! My brilliant daughter caught her suspect and saved the victim. You've always been so brilliant with detective work. Are you getting enough to eat? You look too skinny." Isabella's cheeks burned even more at the attention that was being centered on her.

"I'm eating fine," Isabella brushed away her mother's prodding hands. "I've been really busy with cases."

"You know you can always take a break, Bella," Renee's tone softened and Isabella carefully looked her in the eye. There was worry there... and pity. Isabella's heart clenched softly and she reached out to embrace her mother.

"I can't... not right now anyway."

"Oh child... you can't pay penance for the rest of your life," she felt Renee kiss her cheek and pull back. "Despite you overworking, you do look stunning in that dress. Do I have Alice to thank?"

"It's one of hers, yes. She had squirreled it away in my closet at some point."

"Regardless, you look wonderful. We're both so proud, aren't we Charlie?"

"Of course. Bella was one of the best sleuths on my force."

Isabella straightened and she turned to look around. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as if someone were watching her. She watched the area until her eyes settled on a pair of bright green orbs. _Edward Cullen..?_ He met her gaze and narrowed his eyes. A blond woman clung to his arm, obviously trying to flirt with him. Well this is uncomfortable, she thought. She narrowed her own eyes in return, hoping to get her message across. Suddenly, Edward smirked and arched a brow.

 _What are you going to do about it?_

Isabella's cheeks burned. _The fuck is his problem? Seriously... he's starting to creep me out. Come on, blondie, try harder to get his attention._

"Edward is one of the brightest stars to ever come out of Cullen Institute," the blond announced loudly, tugging on his arm towards a group of obviously ostentatiously rich people. Edward's attention broke away and followed the woman's lead. His smirk had turned into a brilliant smile that reminded Isabella of Esme Cullen's own grin. She turned to her parents.

"I need to go and write up my report," she disengaged from her parents and backed away. "I'll... call you later?"

"Oh, sure," Renee's face fell and Charlie wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Isabella Swan, I do expect dinner plans to be made within the next week."

Or else I'm coming after you, Isabella finished mentally. "Yes sir," she waved and walked away.

* * *

((EPOV))

Edward couldn't get her out of his head for the life of him. Even through the performance, Isabella's surprising beauty was still fresh in his mind. _She looked radiant,_ he admitted to himself. And that would be as far as it went. He would never admit that to anyone else, let alone Isabella herself. When his performance ended, his mother, Esme, met him in his dressing room. She had fresh tears in her eyes. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just... it was wonderful to hear you playing again in person," she wiped her eyes. "You always made me feel better with music."

Edward offered a small smile, "Thanks... it's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Oh never," she waved off the notion. "I did meet someone today. She was very sweet to talk to."

"Oh? A possible enrollee?"

"No, Isabella Swan."

Edward froze, "No... Kidding?"

"She's different, Edward. She's not like the others."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's haunted too. I can see it in her eyes."

Haunted? Edward was caught off guard with that description. He quickly pulled his mother aside so not to be heard by the stage crew. "What are you talking about?"

"I was coming out of the bathroom during your rendition of 'Vengeance' and she was going in to recover from a panic attack. I helped her calm down from it and... We got to talking."

"You talked to Isabella Swan about Anthony?"

"You guessed it," Esme smiled softly. "She's genuine, Edward. I wish I understood what to look for when we hired the other Private Investigators. But my grieving clouded my judgement... and it drove you to where you are now. Oh my son you could still be a brilliant star in the music world."

"Not until I catch Anthony's killer," Edward growled. However, his heart wasn't in the outburst. A fresh wave of grief washed over him. "If I can't trust regular law enforcement to find them... I will do it myself! I won't rest until Anthony gets justice."

"And that restlessness will eventually lead you to an early grave," Esme snapped.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle rounded the corner. "Es, is everything okay?"

"Yes my love," Esme shared a delicate kiss with Carlisle and Edward closed his eyes to allow them their moment of privacy. "I met Isabella Swan today."

"The Private I who was recommended?" Carlisle arched a brow.

"I doubt there are multiple Isabella Swan, Private Investigators, here in Seattle. But yes, I met her. Carlisle... I really think she's the one."

Edward jerked back, "'The one'? The one what?"

"The one that can find Anthony's killer," Esme answered bitingly. "What did you think I was talking about?!"

"Esme," Carlisle cut in worriedly but the damage had been done.

Edward felt as if he had been slapped. _All that work... all that hunting, for nothing? Do they have any faith in me at all?!_

"Oh... oh Edward, that's not what I meant-"

"Its okay, mom, I get it. I'm... I'm going to go for a walk."

It didn't take long until Edward made it outside the theater. What he found startled him, which was a feat in itself. He knew Isabella had been working a case, but he wasn't expecting EMT's and this many officers to be here. _What the hell happened?!_ His emerald eyes quickly scanned the scene, hunting for the one person he knew he could get correct and valuable information. It didn't take long to spot Jacob Black in his formal uniform and Jethro at his side. The Native American cop was checking over his canine partner for injuries and Jethro appeared to be enjoying the attention. "Black."

"Cullen," Jacob looked up from his inspection of Jethro's teeth and stood up.

"What the hell happened?"

"We caught our perp and his accomplice... however, it seems Jethro here broke the poor sap's hand."

"Was he carrying a gun?"

"You know it. Jethro wouldn't attack like that if he wasn't. He's not trained for it. The gun went off and Sondra Halloway was wounded. They're taking her to Seattle Memorial Hospital for treatment. I'm sure Isabella is going to have Jessica, the great-granddaughter, taken in for treatment." Edward's eyes looked up and around. "She's over there," Jacob pointed. Edward followed his finger and found the beauty in blue. _Stop it, Cullen..._ he shook himself. Her expression was pinched like she had done something she didn't like. Is this where she gets the temper tantrum of a Private I who doesn't get to be the star? He wondered.

"What's her problem?"

"I'm not sure. Though I have a feeling it's because Sheriff Swan and his wife are here."

"Oh really..." So, golden girl is going to meet with her parents. What is she going to say? Is she going to deny responsibility for getting Sondra shot?

"Yeah... they haven't really talked since... it's been a while." Edward turned his eyes to his friend. Ebony met Emerald steadily, "Look, I don't feel comfortable talking about Bella's business like this. She's carrying a lot of baggage and that's all I'll say. I know how you feel about Private I's but please give her the benefit of the doubt and trust my judgement."

Edward's lips thinned and he slid his hands in his pockets. Jacob's stern expression unnerved him. Instead of looking at his friend, he felt as if he were gazing into the eyes of a wolf.

He watched as a familiar man approached Isabella carefully as if not to startle her. They looked to exchange some words and then stopped talking all together. They seemed to exchange some weird telepathic conversation. "Does she ever smile?" he asked out of the blue.

 _What the fuck, Cullen? Why would it matter if Ms. Stuck up P.I. smiles or not? Just wait, her true colors will come out soon. I know it._

"Bella? I haven't seen her smile like she use to in a long time. But yeah, she smiles. Why?" Jacob fixed his eyes on Edward.

"No reason... just asking. You can tell a lot by people's facial expressions and body language."

"'It's almost like reading minds,' yeah you told me that," Jacob rolled his eyes. "It's scary how you do it sometimes though."

Edward watched as a woman, Isabella's mother he assumed, hurried and embraced the brown haired Private I. She was obviously boisterously proud of Isabella and it was getting her attention. Edward spotted a few paps snapping pictures of her and writing quickly in notebooks. Come on, Swan, show your true feathers. Instead, Isabella seemed to flinch away from her mother's praise.

"Edward!"

Oh God... not now.

"Tanya," Edward acknowledged and turned to look at her.

"You were absolutely amazing on stage. I just know you will catch the eye of an agent," Tanya fawned. "And just imagine the attendance increase at the Institute? Carlisle will be thrilled!" Tanya continued to ramble off and Edward turned his gaze back towards Isabella. It was as if he were pulled by... some sort of strange magnetism. This time, Isabella turned to look at him.

He narrowed his eyes, daring her to say something. He was surprised when she narrowed her own in return. Is that a challenge? He smirked at her, making a show of looking straight at her. _What are you going to do about it?_

"-Edward is one of the brightest stars to ever come out of the Cullen Institute," Tanya's voice cut through their connection. Oh right... Tanya, Edward turned with a brilliant smile to a group of obviously rich attendees that were asking Tanya questions about his parent's school. He slowly disengaged his arm from her grip, turning to Jacob.

"I'm cutting out before anything else happens," he muttered. "Cover for me?"

"What am I, your guard?"

"Please Jacob? I'll owe you and Ness."

"What is it with people and owing me favors? I swear, Cullen... one of these days I'm going to collect."

"Thanks Jacob," the pair shared a bro hug and Edward swiftly ducked to the parking lot and out of sight. When he looked up, he spotted one Isabella Swan walking away from her parents. _How strange... she's not going to wait for the reporters to show up? Doesn't she want that interview to spread her name and get her famous?_ He turned the key in his Volvo and waited for her to disappear out of sight. He battled for a moment before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. _Am I actually following her..?_

 _Fuck... yes I am._

Edward waited purposely for traffic to build in front of him while keeping his eyes on Isabella. She had toed off her shoes and was walking barefoot down the street. Doesn't that kill her feet? He wondered. She must not be going far. _Does she live close by? She can't be going to the Alley Cat Cafe. It's too far to walk even with comfortable shoes, much less bare feet._

The light turned and he watched with shocked fascination as she sprinted across the black street and onto the sidewalk on the other side. _Fuck me, she's fast._ He followed as closely as he dared as she walked block after block in Seattle traffic. He wondered briefly why she wasn't catching a cab, especially in that dress she was wearing. Suddenly, she turned around with a stern look on her face. He almost hit the brakes right there. _Has she spotted me already?!_ But her eyes were trailed farther back behind him. Edward looked through his mirrors quickly but didn't spot anyone out of the ordinary. He continued driving past Isabella and she started trekking back down the sidewalk away from him. _No! Goddammit... I'm going to lose her!_

By the time he circled the block, Isabella had disappeared. _What was I expecting anyway? To catch her in some sort of illegal act? Yeah right, get a grip Cullen._

But in the back of his head, another voice asked, _or maybe you're following her because you like her spirit? Admit it, she's not like any other girl you've met._

 _How can I know that..? She's practically a stranger to me. No one is as they appear to be, right? Don't let your guard down until you have evidence._

 _She did look stunning though... that comb really brought out her eyes. Fuck me, man... when did I start noticing shit like that?_

Edward gave himself a mental shake and turned the corner and nearly froze to his seat. One Isabella Swan was looking straight at him, arms folded across her chest. _Fuck... busted_. He pulled into a parking lot and watched as she hurriedly hopped onto a parking barrier to stand comfortable. He marveled at her balance for a moment before rolling down his window.

"Are you turning into some sort of stalker?" she fired her first question at him.

Edward couldn't stop a guilty blush from creeping up his cheeks. "Not at all, I was going this way already."

"Right, and when you circled the block..?" God damn, she saw all that? "You wouldn't have done that if you weren't following me. You know what? Never mind, pretend I didn't ask that question. I probably don't want to hear the answer."

Good, I don't have a good one, Edward answered mentally.

"Just don't follow me around. I will put your ass into the ground, Cullen. I know I can do it and I will."

"Says the woman who's walking down Seattle in a dress in bare feet. What is up with that anyway?"

Now it was Isabella's turn to blush. He watched it creep into her cheeks and down her neck. The scoop neck of her dress gave him a peek of her cleavage. He wondered idly what would happen if she really blushed hard. "I didn't bring an extra pair of shoes and walking in heels hurts. You wouldn't know because you don't have to wear them."

"Why don't you just catch a cab?"

"What's with the twenty questions? Seriously, Cullen you're starting to creep me out. I will report you to your Captain."

"For what?"

"Stalking is a crime," Isabella spoke slowly as if talking to someone with mental deficiencies. Edward's tempter immediately flared and he threw open his door, unfolding his frame from the car. Isabella stepped lithely back on her narrow perch, surprise clear on her face.

"I'm not a fucking stalker!"

"Yet you're the one following me!"

Edward had nothing to say to that, yet he slammed his car door hard enough to rock the vehicle. Isabella's surprise was now tinged with fear. "You infuriate me! I don't get you! I can read anyone at any time but you... you..." he shook his hands helplessly. "I don't get you!"

"Excuse me?" Isabella stepped back again, nearly falling off of the barrier.

"You Private Investigators... you all run in similar circles. You're looking for rich clients to make good money off. Normally it's finding out about cheating husbands or wives or hell even both! Or to track down illegitimate children or missing persons... but the end goal is the same; cash."

 _Slap!_

"Where the hell do you get off on that assumption?!" Isabella snapped. "You know nothing about me, Mr. Edward Cullen. Nothing." She moved up and poked him sharply in the chest. "Your fucking mood swings are giving me whiplash. I get your brother died. I'm sorry he was murdered," Edward stepped back with that revelation. "But I'm not your P.I. and honestly I doubt I want to be. Yeah, as a Private Investigator, it can be lean times. But I'm damn good at my job and I make certain justice is served. I never abandoned my oaths when I left the force, Mr. Cullen. So whatever demonized image you've got of me, you can shove it up your ass!"

Edward cradled his reddening cheek, startled that she had lashed out like that. But he could barely focus on the fact she outright slapped him. "You don't know anything about what I've been through to find Anthony's killer!" Edward burst out. "I've worked years to find his murderer. I've gone through hell to find out what I've got and now that I'm this close, you think I'm going to let another sneaking Private I, after my parent's money, into the case I've built from scratch?! No one cares my brother is dead, not even you! I should arrest you for assaulting an officer, Swan. Do you know how long it took me to get into Seattle PD? You don't know me!"

"Well that makes two of us! We're two complete strangers in this whole thing, Lieutenant Cullen. I can assume that you've had your share of bad Private I's. I'm guessing that the police haven't been helpful either for whatever reason. But this is neither here nor there, Cullen, and you have absolutely no right to pick me as a proverbial punching bag for your frustrations. You've been an absolute prick to me, from day one, and I won't stand for it. Go ahead! Arrest me, but I'm not going to let you bully me!"

Edward stepped back, shocked. _How could she get all of that in one day?_

They took in each other's faces, both huffing and puffing from shouting at each other. Finally... all the fight went out of Edward. He straightened his jacket and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He could no longer meet Isabella's eyes. He couldn't deny... she was right. _Fuck me... when have I turned into such an asshole?_

Isabella let out a frustrated moan and Edward watched as she rubbed her face in frustration. She muttered something he couldn't quiet catch. After a moment, she spoke, "You know what..? This is getting us nowhere. Let's start over. Hello, I'm Isabella Swan."

Edward stared at her hand in shock for a moment before accepting it. A shock ran up his arm and straight into his chest. It felt as if someone lifted off all of the anger, resentment and pain he had been carrying. He looked into Isabella's eyes and wondered if she had felt the same thing. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. "It's nice to meet you, Isabella... I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

 **Whew! Hurdle has been jumped!**

 **Now... let's see if Edward's *ahem* subconscious observations start healing some of that wounded heart. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this confrontation this soon.**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **-Kestra**


End file.
